Life's What You Make It
by UndeniablyFabulous
Summary: It's not like I ever planned on raising three children with my best friend. Who happens to be a famous actor. With children that aren't even my own. Seriously, what's up with that? Temp hiatus...
1. Who Knew?

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize-doesn't belong to me. Unfortunately. **

16 months ago, I was a dancer for the elite Hollywood scene.

14 months ago, my best friend's niece, Bree was born.

12 months ago, I was living the life of a teen celebrity to its fullest.

10 months ago, my best friend and I became the legal guardians to his nieces and nephew.

8 months ago, Bree rolled over for the first time

6 months ago, I officially finished my classes at Stanford Univ.

2 months ago, Bree turned one.

1 week ago, Riley started kindergarten. Bree officially became a sophomore.

And in 1 week, I will be leaving my teenage years behind for forever.

Parents always told us that watching too much TV was bad. They said it was more important to go play house or whatever outside where we could get some fresh air.

I disagree though; I've learned some pretty important things from the television.

Take Forrest Gump for instance, the man was a genius. Life throws the biggest curveballs when you least it expect it.

Because frankly, who would've thought that I, Isabella Marie Swan, amongst the youngest of 8, from a severely low income family, would end up as I am now, a 19 year old Hollywood dancer playing house like I had as a little girl, _once again_.

With my best friend.

And his nieces and nephew.

Only this time, it's for real.

As a little girl, I'd always imagined that at this point in life, I would be off at college, studying to be a chef. Or to be a writer. Or a professional acrobat. I wanted to be everything.

Everything big, grand, and famous, that is.

I suppose dancing and training for the bigwig stars in Hollywood counts as big and grand.

And having my damn picture constantly splashed in the tabloids falls in the fame category.

Not to mention being best friends with a paparazzi-magnet, who's the reason I can claim to have done any of the above.

But seriously, I'm not sure what God was thinking the day he decided that I would become a teenaged guardian to another teenager just shy of being 3 years younger than me.

And to a loud, destructive 6 year old boy.

And to a wee little toddler.

Don't get me wrong, I love Kate, Riley and Bree. They're seriously fabulous kids. We learn by trial and error. And from each other.

I just never really had thought about being a mom. That may have something to do with the fact that I'm still a virgin. Just maybe.

Much less a teenaged mom.

To children who would be the same age as my siblings had I had any younger ones.

Seriously, what's up with that?

We're not even related!

So what if their uncle has been my best friend for the over a decade? That makes it okay to put _me_ in charge of their lives for the next 5 years?

They're _Edward_'s nieces and nephew.

Edward as in Edward Cullen.

Thee Edward Cullen. Singer and actor extraordinaire of our generation.

Who also happens to be kind of insensitive asshole, who thinks about himself 95% of the time in that pretty head of his.

And about his dick the other 5% of the time.

I guess that description of my best friend doesn't really bode well as to what type of person I am.

I may not be the most responsible person ever.

Funny what fame can do to someone. I used to be the most dependable person in my whole family. In a way, I still am I guess. No one else in my messed up family had ever gotten any post secondary education.

Pretty sure my older brothers and sisters were all like taking 9th grade math even though they were in the 12th grade. And now, they all had minimum wage jobs, flipping hamburgers or whatever else they did.

The ones who had jobs at least. Most of them were sitting around like ducks wait for a sudden magical inheritance to appear.

But hey, I'm only 19! And famous! And I've got way more than enough money to support a freaking African country for the next 50 years. And not support as in, barely surviving. I mean like, civilly. With running water and food and high paying jobs.

It's not like I see myself as better than my family, because I don't. I mean, I have taken courses at Stanford University and all, but that only shows that I had a more determination and a ton of better luck than them. Sometimes I just understand the way they look at things.

Like how they treat their limited funds of hard earned money. Like buying ridiculously fancy shiny cars every other year that look awkwardly out of place on the driveways of the tiny, falling apart little houses they live in when they should be saving up to either fix up their current home or buy a new one.

_I'm starting to sound like an airheaded snob._

Have I mentioned my best friend? Yeah? 'Cuz I can blame that one on him. And the silly, intelligence-lacking, pretty girls always draping themselves over him.

Usually the human cloaking only happens in public.

When it's just us, he's really sweet and a good guy.

But the press treat him like he's public property. Which means he's out in public a lot. Which means then that I am too.

And while that may have changed my personality a bit, at heart, I'm still very much the determined little girl who fought tooth and nail against thousands of others dreaming to be a star. And I won.

I realize that my abrupt entrance into the celebrity life style and almost instantaneous catapult into international fame has definitely altered the way I see the simple roots of my family, but I still love them.

I know when enough is enough. And I know that raising children requires a lot of dedicated work and commitment. I can be serious and rise to the occasion.

It's not like I went out to crazy wild parties every night and had sex with any guy that happened to shoot a look at my tits, pre-Edward's relatives.

That would be Edward.

Though I guess it's him that's ogling all the silicon enhanced boobies spilling out of the too-tight tube tops as their owners all shamelessly push themselves in his face.

Mine aren't fake by the way. Boobies, that is. Just throwin' that out there.

Edward's not really as much of an arrogant playboy as his reputation claims he is. That's the image that the press has cultivated and created for him. And his publicist.

He gets a lot of attention; it's all free advertisement practically.

And Edward loves attention.

In reality though, he really is a great guy. He's funny and entertaining, and definitely a charmer.

He doesn't really have many actual relationships. His life as a superstar kinda makes that difficult to keep up such a commitment.

But when he does, he's very loyal and the perfect gentleman.

Perfect boyfriend material.

Too bad that all the spotlight that's been aimed at him is starting to over-inflate his ego.

Boyfriend material. Not father material.

He's not much of the nurturing type. And he's definitely a bit more than a lot clueless about any domestic activities. The poor kids would suffer serious emotional damage if they were to be solely in his care.

I like to think that I balance him out a bit.

There's gotta be a reason that we're practically attached at the hip anyways. He thinks about our outward image and reputation.

I think about our inner personal life choices.

It's difficult to find serious friendship and support in Hollywood life. If Edward and I managed to stay together for so many years, fighting the vultures of the press and still staying true to who we are, we've proven ourselves to be able to stick to each other through everything. It's been over a decade, and me and Edward are still as close as we were before this whole fame thing got out of hand.

Scandals galore, outrageous rumors flying about, ridiculous spamming and insanely crazy fans. We went through it all.

And survived.

We can conquer anything.

_But kids? _

At least that's what I'm thinking Edward's brother and sister-in-law view us as when they made us legal guardians of their children.

There's no other reasonable explanation.

Why else would you leave your children to your hotshot celebrity younger brother and his shadow?

Especially when your parents are in town. Even if it's a big town.

LA's a crazy place.

Carlisle and Esme love their grandchildren to pieces.

The two of them are the sweetest couple ever.

I love watching them together, the subtle unconscious constant looks, the respect they ooze for each other, the way how they get wrapped up in their own little bubble.

It's sickly sweet but they're the perfect example of the happily ever after that I want someday.

A marriage to someone who might not be perfect to everyone's terms, but to me, they are.

Their grace and elegance, their loving personalities and happiness.

To me, they represent everything that someone should want and have.

Someone to love and who loves them unconditionally.

Edward and I, yeah we just skipped over the whole marriage thing.

And the having babies thing.

And the whole love thing for that matter.

We definitely have a one-of-a-kind relationship. Best friends raising kids and all that.

Even Alice and Jasper would probably be a better choice for parenthood.

They're in love.

And married.

And considering having kids.

Besides Edward, Jasper's my other best friend.

For the longest time, it was me, him, and Edward.

But first, it was me and Alice.

Alice started everything. She's the reason I'm where I am today. I love her, but sometimes, she really can drive one crazy.

Emmett and Rose too.

Rose has been trying to have kids for 5 years now.

The former supermodel-turned-socialite wants a child so. fricking. bad.

Everyone knows it. Rose is competitive. Trying to get pregnant has become more and more like a challenge she's set for herself.

Em's a former football player. Now he's 'settled down and become serious.'

As serious as he ever gets I suppose.

He's a football coach. Original, right?

He's the loudest, goofiest, best big brother ever.

And while I couldn't really see him as a dad, he is a very caring, overly protective brother. He's come to mine and Alice's rescues time and time again.

I could see him outrageously spoiling a little princess though. Or teaching a son to be a confident football player.

They all would've been better choices for parents.

But no.

James and Victoria Hunter chose us.

Actually they chose Edward.

When it became increasing apparent though, that Edward was _not _good dealing with a one year old, they factored me into the equation.

And that's pretty much how I came to hold joint custody of 3 kids.

**A/N:** **So…this is my first fanfic that I'm putting up on here. And yes, the title does come from Hannah Montana's song. I may not like her very much, but her sometimes, her song lyrics are only too true. Let me know what you think! xoxo Carsen **


	2. Brand New Day

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize-doesn't belong to me. Unfortunately. Wish I owned Edward. Who doesn't though? (;**

**CH2: Brand New Day**

* * *

><p>Kate's 16. Two and a half years younger than me. And until I became her legal guardian, we had been close friends.<p>

It felt weird the first time she brought friends over to my place.

Instead of being another one of the girls gossiping and painting each other's toenails, I was in charge this time.

It was me answering the door for the pizza man because their music was blaring on full blast. It was me keeping Riley entertained with Batman cartoons. It was me who kept Bree away from the girly, giggly madness transpiring in Kate's room.

That had always been their nanny's job.

It felt weird.

Kate's a sophomore now. School started for her and Riley a week ago. They both came back each with a folder full of forms and permission slips to be signed.

By me.

Huh.

I'd stopped going to school after my last year of middle school.

My dance schedule got heavily saturated with long intense sessions at odd times. It was impossible to go to school. So I joined in with Alice and Edward's private tutor. They both were years ahead of me. But I listened in on their lessons along with mine.

Needless to say, I did manage to skip quite a few classes that way. Which explains Stanford. I took a few online classes there, but I didn't do full time because I didn't know what I wanted to major in.

I just knew that the shelf life a dancer wasn't all that long.

Eventually I would have to stop and move on with the next period of my life. My plan was to take a few classes each quarter. And by the time my time as a dancer had passed, hopefully I would have enough credits to complete a degree in something.

But Kate, Riley and Bree changed all that. Suddenly, the impact of my scattered ungodly hours affected not just me, but them too. And I'd never noticed before that the only time I actually spent in my fairly large, overly priced condo was for a few hours of snatched sleep each night. The rest of the time I was at the studio.

Life of a bachelorette.

I picked out a tube of mascara from the dozen strewn inside my makeup pouch and uncapped it. Leaning in, I applied a thick coat to my eyelashes before promptly capping it and tossing it aside. Standing up, I flicked off my vanity lights before heading next door to Riley and Bree's room to wake them up.

Kate had woken up a few hours ago; I heard the alarm blare, and then her stumbling around sleepily. I was already up, prepping for the day.

Ah the life of a teenage girl. Countless hours spent fixing hair and makeup, planning for the right outfit and imagery. I stopped trying so hard after the first month that the kiddios came to live into mine and Edward's care.

Paparazzi be damned. My priorities had changed. My makeup was still always flawless and clothing always fashionable. I made sure of that.

But I no longer obsessed with it.

'Sides, having kids definitely cut into the pampering and shopping time.

I stepped inside the room, flipping on the lights as I went. Riley's going through the age where everything in his life is about dinosaurs. And Legos. And little toy cars. Which is exactly how the room's was decorated. He fussed when Bree took up residency in a corner of the room. Her area was all white and pink and princess-y compared to his 'big boy' navy and bright blue striped wallpaper and sports decals.

We had fun picking out decorations. While going toy shopping with kids might be a nightmarish experience, I loved watching their little faces and the expressions of wonder and delight that beamed as their eyes scoured the endless displays of colorful playthings.  
>Actually, it was just Riley who was so enthralled. Bree was easily consoled with a giant stuffed unicorn. Kate's shopping was mostly done at the Pottery Barn as she was more into the 'grown-up girl stuff,' according to Riley.<p>

"Riley, honey," I sighed, attempting to straighten out the Cars comforter he'd managed to tangle and cocoon himself into over the night. It was always like this, he always woke up looking like he went through Hurricane Katrina overnight. The boy could not ever stay still. "Rileyyyy." He grumbled sleepily as I gently shook his shoulder.

I grinned, he was so darn cute!

"Come on, bud. Up and at 'em." I reached over and flipped on the iHome besides his bed selecting the playlist with his favorite cd, full of soundtracks of his favorite movies. He liked to sing and dance along, it proved quite effective for waking him up.  
>Sweet little sounds of gurgling came from the corner. Someone was up and happy.<p>

"Morning baby doll," I scooped up the toddler into my arms before proceeding to cover her little face with delicate kisses.

Bree squirmed and giggled.

I could listen to that sound for forever.

"Wanna help me wake your sleepyhead brother?" I plopped down on the bed besides Riley, and placed Bree on top of his stretched out form. She started poking and prodding at his face.

"Bree!" he mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Bree settled between us, and started babbling brightly in her cute little voice.

Me and Riley laughed, Bree had grasped some words. She called me 'Bewa,' or 'Wahwah,' and it was so adorable.

I'm not sure where Wahwah came from though.

It's starting to stick though, Wahwah. Riley's taken to calling me that recently too.

Not sure how I feel about it yet. Wahwah.

A door opened and slammed outside the room.

"Hellloooo?"

Edward was here.

"Riley darling, get up." I moved off the bed, "Come on Bree. Let's go say hi to Unca."

Bree raised her arms to be held, still blabbering on. She knew words. She just preferred to speak in baby talk to make noise.

At least it better be baby talk.

"Ed," I headed out to the kitchen where he was poking around in my fridge. "Bacon is on the top shelf."

He pulled out the box of his favorite breakfast food and a peach yogurt for me before shutting the door and turning around to greet us.

Even though I knew he'd literally just gotten out of bed and driven over here, he looked good. The 'effortless' and 'tousled' look that the press claimed as his signature look really just translated to 'careless' and 'crazy.' The shiny bronzy wild locks of hair stuck out in every direction, no matter how much time Alice spent trying to tame it.

Riley's hair was the same way.

Edward's eyes gleamed brilliant emerald green, glinting sweetly and sharply at the same time. He knew how to use the extensive power his gorgeous eyes held too. They could pin someone down with intense heat, laser-like and intimidating.

They could make a person swoon and walk around in a dazzled trance.

They would crinkly adorably. He used that one to get people to bend to his will.

True stories. I see it happen all the time.

Edward's tall. Like ridiculously so. And that wasn't just because I was so short that he seemed to tower over me. That guy has some serious height.

And a fantastic figure, to quote his publicist. It's not that he spends a lot of time in the gym, it's all his action movie muscling and the dancing I force him to do. He can't complain though, the precision and grace he's gotten from the dancing? It makes him very smooth.

He's a fine looking man, my best friend is. Even early in the morning…wish it were that easy for me to look good.

I buckled Bree into her high chair and reached for the box of Cheerios on the counter. Edward handed me her bright pink plastic Cinderella bowl.

"Morning Bells, hi Bree," he mumbled pouring himself a mug of coffee from the brewer then reaching for my Hello Kitty mug to get my green tea.

The routine was familiar; we did this every day that Edward came over. Which was pretty much whenever he didn't have early rehearsal or anything.

We had a similar set of motions that we did when I went over to his place. We alternated driving them to and from school. The days I had time I would do it. Other days he would do it.

It was difficult balancing our schedules; we were more like divorced parents. It differed night to night where the kids would end up crashing. They (and me and Edward) had stuff at both of our places.

Kate had been not so subtly dropping hints about us maybe moving in together to one place. I think she was pretty irritated that she was constantly moving between mine and Edward's place. It was difficult for her to adjust all the time.

But it couldn't be helped.

I was at the studio late a lot.

He was at rehearsal and events a lot.

Bree usually came everywhere with me.

Riley was pretty easily entertained when tagging along with either me or Edward when school was out.

Kate wasn't as amused to be dragged around everywheree, she wantd stability. And she had a social life too, which was difficult to keep when you're being constantly bounced around from 'parent to parent.'  
>It was weird being referred to as a parent.<p>

Edward and I hadn't discussed her idea of moving in together. But I will admit that it's crossed my mind more than once. It would make things so much easier.

And I have a feeling that Jessica wouldn't be so pleased about that arrangement.

Edward's current girlfriend is an, erm, finicky one. Sticky and insecure, she's constantly clinging to his side. She doesn't like me, but she does pretend that she's like my best friend when he's around.  
>Smart girl.<p>

The past girls have all demanded that he decide between me as the best friend, and them.

And would you look at that. I'm still here.

They're forgotten history.

Haha-suckers.

I'm pretty sure that Jessica's initial interest in him was about his fame, money, and all those useful connections that he could get her. She is a model after all. But he seems to have grown on her. She treats him well, and they're pretty cozy together.

He's very clearly smitten with her. I think this is the first time he's ever chanced a connection deep enough that could end up as a long term relationship, and I'm proud of that. I'm just not so sure that she's the right gal for him.

But that's none of my business. And it's for him to work out. I just don't want him to get hurt.

Personally, I don't really like her, but I don't _dislike_ her. She's airheaded and snobby, but a lot better than others he could choose.

She puts up with his constant stream of bullshit and his arrogant ego.

He suffers through countless runway shows, events that wouldn't go to by his own choice and her vainty.

I think they've come to a compromise. I'm taking Miss Jessica Stanley as a positive sign that he's changing his ways a little. I'm hoping so at least.

"Bella," Kate's voice broke into my thoughts, interrupting the absentminded slicing I'd been doing as I put together a salad for her lunch.

"Huh? Oh sorry," I used the sharp blade of the knife to slide the pile of carrots off to the side as I reached for the tomatoes.

Kate rolled her eyes as she sat on the stool facing the counter where I stood. "Can Tanya come over after class today?" she asked as she helped pick up some of the Cheerios Bree had dropped on the floor. "We want to hang out and do our homework together and other stuff."

"You have dance tonight." I reminded her, "I have rehearsal until 8:30pm, and Riley has karate at 5pm. Your uncle's picking you guys from school and taking him to class. I think you guys will probably end up at his place for tonight. You should talk to him."

Kate huffed and reluctantly turned to Edward. I snickered, Tanya was, starstruck, so to speak. Edward refused to be anywhere alone with her.

I turned to Bree, "Missy, you done eating yet?" I asked her before removing the empty bowl and plastic sippy cup from her tray and handing her a chunk of carrot for her to gnaw on.

"Kate, I don't think that's such a good idea," Edward's voice interjected.

"She's just going to hang out for a few hours!" Kate protested.

"What did Bella say?" Edward sighed.

"She told me to ask you! We're staying at your place tonight! This would be so much easier if I could drive!" Kate exclaimed.

"You do have your license." He pointed out.

"Well what good is that if I have no car?" she screeched, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she fixed her iron blue stare at him.

"Kate. Watch your tone." I said sharply, snapping the lid on a Tupperware container. Riley trailed into the kitchen clutching his Spiderman backpack.

I love being able to do that. Just sayin.'  
>Having them listen to what I do that is. Ed never does what I tell him to.<p>

"Kate, if you want a car, you have to show us that you can take care of it. You have to prove that that you can pay for gas and insurance, and for the car itself." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as Riley tumbled into his lap. "In other words, get a job Kate. We're not having this conversation again now."

Kate shrieked before stomping out of the kitchen, Tanya forgotten.

"Hey bud." Edward changed topics smoothly, grinning down at Riley. "You want some bacon?"

"Yes!" Riley exclaimed reaching for the crispy pieces that lay on Edward's plate. Over his head, Edward tilted an eyebrow at me.

He was asking about Kate.

I hadn't expected this argument to come up again so soon. It came about every 2 weeks, the last time was only about a week ago. Right before school started. And every time the answer was the same. It wasn't a trust issue, we trusted her wholeheartedly, and she hadn't really given us a reason not to yet. It was about responsibility.

Frankly put, Kate never really had any reason to be responsible. Sure she did her homework and occasionally babysat Riley and Bree, but that was about it. She never had to plan and save, to care for and be worried about anything.

Practically everything in her life had been handed to her. The girl was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. James and Victoria were well off, but they hadn't provided her with everything because she asked for it, they did it because they could. She never had to work a day in her life for anything.

Fame or not, she had to learn at some point that money had to be earned. She was getting older, and she needed to start realizing that money really didn't grow on trees, and that if she wanted something, she would have to work to get it.

And before I started gaining attention in the Hollywood world, I worked full time as a dance instructor.

Life rarely works out like it's supposed to…I would know!

I'm 'raising' her aren't I?

She got her license 7 months ago. And has still made no move towards fulfilling the guidelines Edward and I had set for her.

In short, all she really needed to do was get a job. She was required to pay for a portion of the car plus gas and insurance.

Actually I'm pretty sure she hasn't save a single cent of the high amount of allowance we give her every month. She really knows how to spend money.

So do I though, for that matter, I love shopping. But I have an income. She doesn't. It's not about the money, it's about the work ethic.

Making all these decisions makes me feel like a real parent.

Teenagers.

They have the worst attitudes.

Edward likes to remind me of that constantly. I glare every time.

One more week though.

And then I'm finally 20.

Too bad it's still not legal for me to get drunk.

Being a parent kind of makes me want to.

Just kidding. Kinda.

Sometimes this whole parenting thing gets really stressful. I'm sure all other parents will testify.

I gave him a small smile, reassuring him that he'd handled things alright before pouring Riley a glass of milk and moving aside the plate of bacon in exchange for a waffle. "Hurry and eat Riley, we've got to go soon."  
>"Hey, when are you done tonight?" Edward asked as I wiped Bree's face and hands before taking her out of the highchair.<br>"Eh 9ish." I glanced at him, "Why?"  
>"Uhm, Jess wanted to have a movie night. But it's no biggie. We can do it some other time. " He shrugged easily, sipping his coffee.<p>

I hesitated, "Well you could always just drop them off here whenever. I'll be home soon enough. Kate can watch them for a few hours. Or you could take them to the studio…"

"Nah, its fine." Edward shifted to the side to slide Riley onto the chair before standing up. "We have something we gotta do anyways." He gave Riley a sly, mischievous wink.

Riley grinned doubly as wide, mouth bulging with sticky syrup covered waffle.

Uh-oh. Something was up. Usually it meant lots of cleaning up to be done. 'Cuz Edward's plans tend to backfire on him, no matter how well planned out and coordinated they are. His execution needs work.

"If you're sure," I cringed slightly at whatever they were planning. Bree wriggled impatiently in my arms.

"Totally. Now go get her cleaned up, Riley's almost done with breakfast and I'll send him to you. We're gonna be late if we're not out of here in 20 min. And we have to talk later." Edward collected the discarded dishes and headed for the sink.

"Whatever, E." I smirked. "I'm too busy to talk to you. Make an appointment with my calendar and then we'll see." It was true, I was pretty busy. But I'd always have time for my best friend. It was usually him who didn't have time to talk to me. He's always off being all famous-y and whatever else he did.

He rolled his eyes, "Love you too, Beanie."

Mornings were always lively with us. Edward always started off drowsy, but by the 2nd cup of coffee we'd usually had enough raised voices and yelling to fully make him alert.

Welcome to the extended household of the Swan/Cullen/Hunters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The title is from Camp Rock's Brand New Day. Seemed fitting along with the breakfast theme. And I do realize that I reference Disney alot. I guess their shit is catchy. My sisters love that channel.**  
><strong>So whatdaya think of the SwanCullen/Hunters? Thoughts, comments, suggestions? Drop me a line! xoxo Carsen**


	3. Together We'll End This All

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize-doesn't belong to me. Unfortunately. **

**CH 3: Together We'll End This All**

* * *

><p>Bree sat bubbling brightly in her car seat as I slid into the driver's seat of my Mini. My pride and joy, the bright blue Mini Cooper had been an 18th birthday gift from Edward's parents. Edward made fun of it all the time, saying that it was a lame girly car, but seriously, who was he to make fun of me? He drove a <em>Volvo<em> for goodness' sake!

What kind of self-respecting young man picks out a freaking Volvo as his car? Especially a guy who appears in every magazine every week because of some new scandal or rumor or whatever.

The guy has an ego the size of Mt. Everest!

And he drives a mom-mobile.

Granted, it is a very nice car. Latest model, top of the line, nothing but the best.

And of course he does own more than one car…

His second car's a pretty schmancy deal.

But as to his everyday car?

My baby's so much cooler.

End of story.

My phone rang as I shut the door. I stared at it a moment, debating whether to answer it or not. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, I was way too tired to have a coherent conversation with anyone.

Last night's rehearsal had gone way over.

Like it usually does.

Actors. NEVER on time.

Including Edward.

By the time I'd arrived at Edward's it was already past 10pm and Riley was passed out in his bed. Bree was sleepy, nestled into Edward's lap on the sofa as he watched some movie. Kate was sprawled on the armchair, alternatively 'studying' her chemistry notes and watching the movie, still scowling a bit about the argument that morning.

Evidence of a tv dinner was scattered about on the coffee table, paper plates, napkins and plastic cups of root beer.  
>By the time I'd gotten Bree cleaned up and ready for bed, it was nearing midnight. And then of course Edward insisted I watch some of his movie with him.<br>Batman.  
>Not my thing.<br>Which he knows all too well.

But stupid me just sat down anyways.

We spent the next few hours bickering and squabbling, finally ending up with us curling up on the couch together and falling asleep like we used to always do.

I was still exhausted when my alarm went off.

And waking up Edward had been pretty close to impossible.  
>The phone kept on singing, Billy Currington's twangy voice emanating from the tiny speaker of the Sidekick.<p>

Jasper.

Knowing the irritatingly stubborn fool that is my closest friend besides Edward, I reluctantly hit answer. He would just keep calling anyways. He knows that I never go anywhere without my phone. And that it's always charged.

"Whatttt?" I grouched turning it on speakerphone as I shoved my key into the ignition.

"Isn't someone just Miss Sunshine this morning?" his accented voice flowed amused into my ear.

"Give me a break, Jazz. I spent 3 hours yesterday arguing with the world's dumbest choreographer. And then another 3 with the idiots who hired the guy in the first place." I sighed.

Normally I would point out Edward's sleepy attitude habits.

Or Emmett's wife's.

Rosalie was a bitch, to put it nicely.

But in the mornings, she could take on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Medusa, and the Green Goblin all at the same time. And win.

That being said though, I love Rosalie to pieces.

She may be snotty and a complete brat, but she's also the loyalist friend and sister, a fierce protector of whatever she believes in, and when she wants to be, she's slicker than an oil spill.

Charminger than my favorite Tiffany's bracelet.

Sweeter than a double fudge caramel turtle sundae.

More stunningly gorgeous than Aphrodite.

_Yeah I think we get it. She's cool. _

_Like froyo._

Jesus. Even my own train of thought irritates me.

Today was so not my day.

"Sorry, princess B." he chuckled.

"You better be. Now what do you want?" I turned the engine on, impatiently waiting for him to get to the point. Jasper was a rambler.

"Now now, I can't call my best friend without having a reason?"

"Jazz!"

"Sorry sorry! Geez you're touchy today!" Jasper sighed, "Aro just called me. He wants to talk to us about the Ralph Lauren shoot today." Aro was Edward's publicist. Jazz and Edward did enough stuff that Aro and Jasper's publicist Laurent often combined their work for the two of them.

"Mmm. Today? When? I have to do a ton of shopping and baking to do today." Riley was having some party or something in his class. He wanted to bring food. "And I'm supposed to be watching the kiddios."

"Yeah I just talked to Edward. He said that Jessica agreed to watch them for a few hours if you guys needed her to."

I paused.

Jessica? Yeah right. She's not the biggest fan of kids…

"Bella?"

"Yeah sorry. Um, sure I guess." I didn't really like the idea of someone like her watching after them even for only a few hours. I can't understand why she would volunteer to watch them unless she was trying to curry good favor with Edward. But even so, spend half a dozen hours with a few kids seems even kind of extreme for her. Jessica is all about herself.

"Cool. I'll text you the deets, yeah?"

"Uhh…deets? Don't say that, Jazz. Not cool." I groaned.

He chuckled, "Hey I'm very hip. Even ask Kate."

"Haha." I deadpanned. "So not funny."

"Fine." I could hear the pout. I smiled, he was such a drama queen sometimes. "Love you, B."

"Love you to, J. See you soon." I hung up and tossed the phone into my bag.

Before exiting the car, I flipped down the visor of the car and opened the mirror, double checking my appearance.

Just a simple thing as a grocery trip could turn into the worst nightmare ever. You never know when someone will recognize you.

And from there it's an explosion. For small errands like these, I don't call Edward's team of bodyguards. But they're always on speed dial. Just in case. So is Emmett, Edward's beast of a big brother. Bulky and intimidating as heck, Em makes a perfect bodyguard.

It's just too bothersome though, having to call someone to protect you every time I head out for a few minutes.

Not to mention it attracts unnecessary attention.

Sometimes, the best way to hide is in plain sight. If you don't try to wear sunglasses or a hat everywhere indoors, people don't usually look twice at you. Just try to blend in and not draw attention to yourself.

_And cross your fingers and hope to high heaven that you make it out of there alive._

I refuse to hire a 'maid' to do my housework.

Why should people have to clean up my messes?

But that means I have to do it all.

Makes me feel all suburban housewife-y.

But that also means that I end up attracting a lot of attention. 'Cuz I'm always running errands all over town and stuff.

'Normal' people stuff.

Paparazzi. Such vapid idiots.

Yeah I understand that they're only trying to make their living and all that. But seriously? Why do people even care what color nail polish I'm using?

What I wear to the gym?

What I buy in a freaking _grocery_ store!

Don't people have anything better to do with their time?

_Apparently not._

People get so wrapped up around the thought that 'celebrities' are a different race of people. Like they have a higher status level or something.

Hollywood is really just like glorified high school. People constantly try to one up each other in looks and scandals, in how much money they have to shove in to other people's faces…

People are catty and spoiled and throw hissy fits until everything goes their way.

I've met many dealing with Jasper and Edward and the dance studio.

There's a good reason the rooms have soundproof walls.

They don't like things that are even remotely difficult. And unfortunately too many actors who really _can't _dance are forced to learn for their parts and stuff.

It's kinda painful watching them, much less coaching them…

But bottom line is, they're more arrogant and more confident sure, but they're just people all the same. They make the same mistakes, have the same pains and problems, and love to eat junk food just as much as the next person.

Seriously, who decided that women in Hollywood who actually eat food are unattractive?

I love to eat…

Explains why I actually like grocery shopping, I guess.

Which is probably a bad thing in the long run.

Oh well. I dance; I'll burn all those calories off eventually.

Bree whined, rattling her fluffy pink bunny at me impatiently.

"Sorry, doll." I gave one last pat to my hair, smoothening any flyaways from the high bun it was swept up in and flipped up the visor before grabbing my bag and opening the door.

I unbuckled Bree and pulled her out of the car, before handing her the bunny and the pink Barbie purse she'd taken to carting around recently.

We put a set of plastic keys and a little baggie of cheerios in it for her.

She was so cute!

Inside the store, Bree demanded to walk instead of being placed in the cart.

I huffed, she was hard to keep up with while I was trying to shop, but I couldn't say no.

She never went far. Only a few steps away from the cart at most, but still, that's distracting while I'm trying to get stuff done.

It was difficult to refuse her. One look at the sweet little face with the adorable puppy dog eyes and I pretty much melted.

Ridiculous how powerful the little smile was.

But James and Victoria really knew how to produce good looking kids.

All three Hunter children were quite pretty. Heck, James and Victoria were pretty. I haven't met much of James' family, but Victoria Hunter nee Cullen's family is definitely an attractive bunch.

I stick out like a sore thumb when I'm around them.

Their perfection is mind-numbing. And they aren't just beautiful on the outside, they're all wonderful people.

I'm jealous.

_Why can't I be as amazing as them? _

Bree wraps a hand around the folds of the skirt of my floral patterned dress and toddles slowly along as I push the cart.

It's so weird being the 'head of the household.' Cleaning, washing, yelling, scowling, headaches. No wonder my parents were always working. And whenever they weren't, they looked absolutely exhausted.

Although that may have to do with the rather large size of our family. And that we didn't have very much money at all.

Parenting also means that I'm quickly getting very well acquainted with my kitchen. It's not like I didn't cook before they came into my care, I just didn't cook as often.

Now I have an actual time schedule that I need to make food and all that. 'Cuz the kiddies need food. And Kate sure as heck can't even boil water.

Or make toast without burning it.

Cereal is a lifesaver for her.

And now I have to actually think about and plan meals now around our schedules, I have shopping lists and a ton of cookbooks to flip through if I have a spare minute. Edward and I used to eat together a lot. We didn't necessarily eat out more often than the average American family, but our meals were definitely a lot of simple easy 5 minute stuff.

I can cook. Just not very many things.

Life is definitely different.

As I placed a package of mushrooms into the carrot, Bree leaned down to grab at a carrot that had fallen to the ground.

"No no no, it's dirtyy." I frown slightly at her.

She tries squeezing up her little face to imitate mine. She succeeds in a lopsided smirk. Exactly identical to her Unca Edward's.

I laugh, amused by her sass. This girl's gonna be her Unca's sweetie when she grows up!

I pick her up despite her whining and put her in the cart. From my bag I produce my own little baggie of cheerios for her to munch on and to throw at me when I'm not paying attention.

As messy as it is, it keeps her well occupied. _Score. _

She starts drifting off towards the end of our shopping excursion. And as soon as I buckle her back into her car seat, she's out cold. Naptime. Quietest time of the day with Bree around.

"Hi Jessica, thanks for doing this." I opened the front door as the buzzer sounded.

She had a smile plastered stiffly onto her pretty face. It barely covered the condescending expression she wore whenever she was around me.

"Yeah well, anything for my Edward." She simpered possessively, looking down at me.

_He's mine_, her expression read, _you're just here to do all the dirty work. _

I raised a delicate eyebrow but said nothing. Edward and I are together in every sense, except romantically. The two of us had been a package deal for almost a decade now. Pretty sure that Edward's not my best friend just because I do all the grunt work for him.

_Although I will admit that he is pretty lazy._

Arguing with her was like arguing with a 3 year old though. It just went around in nonsensical circles over and over again.

I stood aside and let her pass into Edward's apartment.

That's right. I have the key.

And you don't. _Take that, Jessica._ My conscience just sneered.

Oh boy.

Jessica made sure that the edge of her Louis Vuitton wannabe bag jabbed into my side.

I rolled my eyes before following her inside. Like I said, exactly like a 3 year old.

"Kay, so Bree's napping currently. She's been down for about 20 minutes; she'll probably be up within an hour." I told her, "She's sleeping in her crib."

I shoved my phone and iTouch into my navy leather bag before collecting my sunglasses and keys from the counter as I continued giving her the basic instructions. She probably isn't even listening, or it would all go in one ear and out the other, but I'm hoping some of it sticks. It's routine enough that the kids know what to do though, and I trust them.

Her…not so much.

"Kate and Riley will be home around 4pm. Edward and I should be back around 5-6ish. So you won't have to watch them for too long. I put a snack in the fridge for them to eat when they get back. "

She scoffed at me over the top of her iPhone, "Whatever."

_I hate when people use 'whatever' as a pathetic excuse of an answer._

I ignored her as I pulled on a thin bright teal cardigan. Fall weather in Los Angeles was so unpredictable. One day it'll be burning hot and sunny, the next will be chilly and downcast.

"Yea I think that's about everything. Call us if you have any problems." I felt like a matronly mother about to leave her babies with a teenaged babysitter for the first time.

Ironic, cuz I'm the teenager. And Jessica's somewhere in her early 20s.

But it _is_ one of the few times that I've left the kids in the car of someone other than Edward or his family.

And it kinda makes me nervous, no joke. If she gets too distracted with her phone or her appearance in a mirror or something, disaster can strike pretty quickly.

Jessica apparently felt like she was being ordered around too much also. She narrowed her eyes sharply and opened her big bright pink painted mouth to say something.

My phone cut her off though.

"Hi Ed." I sighed turning on speakerphone as I pulled on my gold leather sandals, adjusting the pale pink and green straps that wrapped around my feet and ankle.

"Hi princess. Liam's gonna cover you today." His silky voice poured smoothly out of the speaker.

"Lovely. Make sure he brings me coffee." I smirked buckling my left shoe.

He chuckled, "Be nice to him. He's the one covering your ass. And Aro will have my head served to him on a fucking platter if you don't get here in one piece today. You're his newest toy."

"Language, Cullen. And I suppose I rather like talking to your head. I suppose I can't go skydiving before I meet you guys. But I don't give a pirate's chicken what Aro wants."

"Ha thanks." He snorted dryly, "What do you want to do tonight afterwards?"

Jessica sat primly on the couch, suddenly fascinated with her red claw fingernails, no doubt listening to our conversation.

I don't talk on cell phones pressed to my ear unless I have to. Call me paranoid but all that talk about brain cancer from cell phone radiation has got me a little worried. Though I've read equally as much, if not even more material against the theory than supporting it, I'd rather be safe than sorry.

Same with the microwave.

I don't stand anywhere near it while it's on.

Edward constantly makes fun of me. I always ignore him.

Karma's a bitch, who's gonna be the one laughing when he gets brain cancer?

So I wear a Bluetooth around. It's pretty handy.

But I took it off when I went to lay down Bree and chucked it somewhere into my ginormous bag. And I'm too lazy to dig it out now.

I stand up, taking the phone with me and turning off speaker. "What do you what to do? Are you heading out…? Or you gonna stay for dinner and all?"

"Eh, is Jess sticking around?"

_Why would I know? _

"I would know this how…?" I huffed as I headed for the kitchen and yanked the fridge open.

"Isn't she there with you?" he asked confused.

"Yeah. So?" I grabbed a bottle of Arizona Iced Tea and slammed the door shut before picking out an apple from the bowl on the counter.

He wisely changed the subject. "It's one now. You heading out yet?"

"Yeah, I was just telling Jessica all the stuff about the kids. I'll be there in an hourish." I rinsed my apple underneath the sink, sliding a sparkly pink nail underneath the sticker to peel it off.

"And don't forget your portfolio." He added, "Aro really wants to see it."

Before I can reply I heard yelling on his end. Then slight static as his phone's being moved quickly. Then I hear his voice muffled and unfocused.

I sigh, this could take awhile. Lately his phone calls have been like this. Rushed, constantly interrupted, and random.

I have stuff to do too.

Can't hang around all day holding the phone and wait for him to finish yelling at whoever yelled at him first.

_Where's my Bluetooth?_

"Sorry 'bout that. I need to go though. See you in a little bit?"

"Fine. Bye." I snort.

"Wait, Bean." His voice softens, pouring smoothly out of the speaker.

I pause, what now?

"You know I love you right? Lots and lots? You're my best Belly-Bean."

I smile, he's such a sap.

"Cullen, you're my best C-Bear. Love you too." I have to laugh as he does.

"One hour."

"Done." I hang up first, then toss the phone into my bag along with my water.

"Okay Jessica. I'm off now. See you soon!"

The meeting blurred by in a flash.

Ralph Lauren had a new fragrance out and wanted me, Jazz and Edward to promote it.

Aro and Laurent spoutedd some bullshit about how it was a wonderful opportunity and how it would really expand our career and our versitatily.

Uhh…

They just care about the money.

But it did sound like fun. To me at least.

I like photo shoots.

Especially high class ones. And Ralph Lauren's bound to be fancy.

The boys, not so much. They hate the dressing up and makeup. The long hours spent posing and with the editors.

But we're gonna do it.

Yay!

Jasper left right after the meeting was over. Eager to get home to Alice probably.

Edward puts on a basketball hat and Ray bans.

I just fuss a little with my hair and slide on my pink oversized Dior shades.

And we are good to go.

It's always a risk, the two of us setting out together without bodyguards on hand. Heck, it's a risk for anyone even remotely well known.

But Edward and I love strolling down Rodeo Drive and Hollywood Boulevard and places like that.

We just don't get time to do it very often. So if we have a few minutes, we're gonna take it.

Except this time, we're just going down the street from Aro's offices.

For pizza. More specifically, Pitfire Pizza.

The best in all of downtown Los Angeles.

Pitfire sausage pizza and watermelon lemonade. My favorite combo.

We get the pizza along with an order of baked mac and cheese and some of their amazing cookies and vintage sugar cane sodas.

Yum.

Edward takes his the food home in his car while I head to my apartment to grab my MacBook.

I live farther out than Edward. And there are smaller, lesser known roads to get to his place from mine.

By the time I'm parked and waiting in my spot in the garage of his building, he's just pulling in.

Traffic is insane at this time of day.

Even if it should've only taken him 30 minutes to get here from Aro's office, it's taken him about an hour.

5:30pm. Perfect timing.

"Hey, when are you leaving for your sister's?" he asked as he stepped out of his vehicle.

I alarmed my Mini then reached to help him with the boxes of food.

"Friday after school." We headed to the elevator.

"Oh." He frowned.

"Why? What's wrong?" I shift my weight from one foot to another as we waited for the elevator and for him to answer.

"Uh, nothing."

He looks guilty, I smirked. "Just spit it out Ed." The elevator dings as it arrives.

"Jessica had a weekend event planned with her parents, starting off with dinner with them Friday night…" he mumbles as he gestures me in.

Ah, _Jessica_.

"Ed, no big deal. You don't have to go, you know." I shrug. If he's busy, he doesn't need to go out of his way to come visit with my family.

I'm taking the kids and we're staying for the weekend with them, so he's free to do whatever.

He looks appalled by my suggestion though.

"Bells, I'm not _that_ big of a jerk, I'm not missing your birthday!" he insisted.

I jabbed the button for the 5th floor and watch the doors close before I turn to my best friend.

"It's just a birthday, not a big deal. I've had them before and I'll have another one next year." I don't quite understand what the fuss is about. Sure we always spend our birthday celebrations and whatnot together if we can, but he's got plans. And I'm not going to be in town. Stuff happens.

"No," The elevator doors slide open and we step out onto the landing of his floor. "I'll be there."

"We can talk later." I sigh, he's so stubborn. "But don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'm just hanging out with the fam. They're star-struck people anyways." He hasn't met all of them yet, and he wants to. It's not like I've purposely kept him away, I just don't go home that often. Even if it's less than 2 hours away.

I unlock the door as he balances the food carefully.

_Ouch._

We cringe simultaneously.

Bree's sharp screaming is rebounding all over the soundproof walls. Riley's weeping. Jessica's yelling. Kate's blasting Lady Gaga.

I push past Edward and head for the chaos.

Guess leaving Jessica in charge wasn't a good idea after all.

Bree's squirming on the sofa, her face tomato red from her efforts. Jessica is gingerly poking at her, trying to make herself heard over the music and the crying and Bree.

"Katie, turn it off please." Edward says sternly as he appears behind me. I head straight for Bree, picking her up and rocking her gently.

Jessica gives me a nasty look, patting at her now wrinkled shirt.

I give her one in return. Seriously, what did the woman think she was doing letting the kids go on like this?

In actuality though, she's probably the cause of all the craziness.

Riley crawls towards me and I sit down, letting him snuggle to my side as I soothe Bree. Jessica goes for Edward who's talking to Kate.

I whisper quietly to tell, asking them to calm down and such. I rub circles on Riley's back and Bree sobs into my neck.

Jessica's whining to Edward, pouting her ridiculously Barbie pink lips at him. The coat of lip gloss looks slick and shiny meaning she'd slicked it on recently. With a screaming baby and a crying boy at hand.

Oh boy. I glare at her.

To his credit, Edward just says something quietly which makes her even more annoyed and then reaches for Riley.

Kate's also openly hostile in her behavior towards Jessica. For once I let it slide, justifying it with the loud shrieking we'd just heard.

Jessica huffs and stomps off somewhere. Probably to the bathroom to check her makeup again or something.

Bree's hiccupping loudly now and the shoulder of my cardigan's been thoroughly soaked with her tears and snot.

Honestly though, I wouldn't have it any other way. I have no clue what happened between Jessica and the kids, but as long as me and Edward are there for them at the end of the day, it's all good.

Life's good.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I would've finished this and gotten this out sooner. But a couple of my girlfriends and I went on a little spontaneous road trip and we saw Panic! at the Disco in concert last week.<strong>

**Brendon Urie = hot damnnn. Just sayin'. Haha**

**And I've been running a ton of errands and stuff getting ready for my vacationing adventures. I'm leaving in a tomorrow for the Caribbean. And then I'll be in and out traveling for the next 2 months or so. I might post in between my trips which makes that late July/early August at the very earliest. That took up a bunch of time.**

**Not to mention that there was an idiot who was playing with his phone and driving at the same time. And crashed almost head-on into me.**

**So yeah…that's my little list of excuses. **

**CH title credited to Cire.**

**One last thing, EPOV anyone? Drop me a line and let me know if you're interested in me writing an outtake or something.**

**xoxo Carsen**


	4. You've Got a Friend in Me

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize-doesn't belong to me. Unfortunately. **

**CH4: You've Got a Friend in Me**

* * *

><p>Most days I spend my hours dancing at the studio, sweating like crazy as I train with people. Not today though. Today the guys and I have an interview with Ellen. Technically it's for Edward and Jasper. But every interview they've done in the past few years have all extended an invitation for me to go and 'sit in' with the boys as they get grilled about their personal lives and so on.<p>

Righttt.

They just don't have an official actual excuse to list me as a guest star. 'Cuz I'm only famous because of Jazz and Ed.

They just want me there for gossip. Pretty much.

I don't know why I end up going to the majority of their gigs. Moral support? The few minutes of unedited publicity time is nice, I guess. Helps with dispensing some of the more ridiculous rumors going around and all.

And they're kinda fun, being pampered and treated like royalty.

Bree stumbles over; her pink bunny griped tightly in her little hand as her other arm stretches out towards me.

"Puppy!" she announces loudly as soon as she's wrapped an arm around my leg.

I glance down at her as I finish brushing my hair. "Nu-uh. Bunny." I gesture to the ridiculous animal that she's been attached to like superglue ever since Edward bought it for her a few months ago.

She shakes her head emphatically, her long tangled mess of curls bobbing madly. "Puppy!" she insists again. She bounces on her toes, smacking the bunny into my legs cheerfully.

"Silly girl," I laugh and pick her up, cradling her tiny warm little body to me. I carry her from my room to hers and Riley's room to change her clothing for the day.

She's growing up fast, the little one is.

My phone rings as I'm attempting to pull a little sundress over Bree's head. It's like a game, she always wriggles around uncontrollably when I attempt to put her in clothing. Securing the squirming girl with one arm, I reach for the phone lying on top of the dresser.

"Hey Rose," I turn my attention back to Bree, giving her a mock stern look that makes her giggle adorably.

"Hi B," I could hear noise and chattering coming from her end of the call.

I finally succeed in getting Bree's arm into the strap of her yellow dress.

"What's up? I'm leaving for your place in 10 minutes I swear." The other arm goes in, and finally Bree's head pops out. "Peekaboo."

She giggles.

"Uh, minor change in plans." Rose had agreed to watch Bree while I went to the Ellen show. Normally I bring her with me and have one of the boys' guards watch her while we're filming but this one was gonna be a long one. That and Rosie is absolutely enchanted with her little niece. "I'm at the restaurant for the morning. Can you bring her here instead?"

Rose's parents own a chain of fancy exclusive Italian restaurants around the world called _Bella Italia_. There's one in L.A. and lately, she's been spending a lot of time there helping out with management and stuff. I think she likes spending time in the kitchen and the busy uppity but warm atmosphere.

"I can. But are you sure? If you're busy I can just bring her with me. She can keep Felix company."

"No no, bring her in!" Rose exclaims, "I'm just hanging out here, taste-testing some new dishes Paulo has and other little things like that."

Uh…okay. Guess she really wants Bree.

Rose's changed a lot in the past few months. She's taking on fewer and fewer modeling gigs, gained a few necessary pounds, and really has been working on her attitude.

Don't fear…she's still a snarky bundle of joy.

But she's trying.

Bree's been really good for her self-inflicted emotional rehab.

We're all really proud of her. She'll be one hell of a mama bear one day.

_If she ever does get pregnant. _

I frown; Rose is such a demanding person, especially on herself. She and Emmett have been met with so much disappointment and it's really taking a toll on her self confidence and all the progress she's made emotionally trying to get pregnant.

She's got a huge heart underneath all the tough shell and I hate to see it broken over and over again.

"If you're sure." I say cautiously as Bree squirms free from my arms and reaches for that damn rabbit.

It used to be fluffy and pale pink. It's now yellowy orangey colored from grubby fingers and drool, sticky and dirty, yet she insists on carrying it around.

And Miss Smartypants won't let it out of her grasp long enough for me to throw it in the wash.

Kids.

Riley was the same with his blanket when he was younger though he vehemently denies it. Nowadays he has his toy action figures.

It's all Edward's damn fault. He keeps on buying them toys. Kate's had the phone he finally gave in and bought for her after a year of begging in her hand ever since.

Although I must confess that I've had my iPad with me constantly the past week. But it's mostly for work, I swear! I have a new client who's demanding a new style, never-been-seen-before choreography, something fresh and different (his words, not mine!) done as soon as possible. I've been tracing out ideas and possible moves, listening to a freaking ton of music in every genre and trying to come up with that special routine.

It drives Edward crazy. I suppose I haven't been paying enough attention to him. Spoiled superstar.

"Yeah definitely," Rose assures me eagerly then continues on, "Oh, we were thinking about having a barbeque sometime next week. Celebrate your birthday."

My birthday. In two days. Why the hell does everyone keep bringing it up? It's like I don't have one every year or something.

Sure I'm finally turning 20, out of my teens forever and all that shit but jeez, it seems like the event of the year to these people. First my family, then Edward, and now Rose?

"Rosieee." I'm whining and I know it. Why must it be such a big deal? A birthday is a birthday for crying out loud! Birthdays happen every day!

"Nope, B. Don't even try it okay? We just want to appreciate all the joy and happiness that special day has brought us."

Well that was awkward sounding.

"Note to Emmett: stop getting cable that includes the Hallmark channel." I smirk slightly.

Rose huffs indignantly, "Watch it, Swan."

I laugh, oh Rose. "Well I gots to go finish getting ready. See you in half an hour or so?"

"Yes ma'am. Buh-bye." She immediately hangs up.

I roll my eyes. Classic Rosalie Cullen move.

I grab the phone and turn it off from speaker phone, and then I fold Bree's pajamas and place them on her pillow. "Come on dollie."

I throw all my makeup into my bag and toss in a few of Bree's toys as well. Who knows what Rose'll be up to at the restuaurant before scooping up the girl and her bunny.

"You're gonna go visit Auntie Rosie." I told her as I buckled her into her car seat.

Bree squeals loudly, "Wowie!"

So fricking cute.

"Yup."

After dropping off Bree, I take off for the interview. It's still early in the morning and since Kate and Riley stayed with Edward last night, we agreedto meet there instead of going together.

The security guards lead me to their dressing room.

Yeah the three of us shared one, we like being together at all times possible.

Demetri and Felix are the personal bodyguards to Jasper and Edward standd outside the door. The twin brothers were my favorite amongst their guards and both huge fans of Bree.

"Hey guys," I grin, nodding at the security guard from the front door who'd escorted me here.

"Miss Bella, looking more gorgeous than always," Demetri winked as Felix opens the door.

I laugh, these two were so much fun. "Very smooth Demetri. How's Jane?" He blushes and Felix chortles, he just recently got engaged to his longtime girlfriend and he's still giddy as a schoolboy over it.

"She's doing great ma'm." Felix manages before I hear Jasper.

"Bella-bong!" Felix closes the door behind me as Jasper pulls me into the luxuriously decorated, large sized room. The walls are painted a dark cream with colorful framed prints of autographed pictures of Ellen and various famous guest stars hanging proudly on the walls.

There's silver light fixtures spouting from flat surface, bathing the of the room in a warm unnatural golden glow. The studios wants everyone to look and feel good at all time, and everyone looks amazing in that lighting. The windows are blocked off with heavy scarlet tapestries. The far-off wall is dedicated to a wall length mirror, with a long counter jutting out at waist-length. The vanity 'table.' The counter's covered in everything even the vainest beauty queen would possibly ever need to make herself look like a million bucks and more. Makeup and hair artists will come by later and paint on all the stuff but currently it's just sitting there taunting us in intimidating masses.

Well scaring the guys, at least. I catch Jasper occasionally casting nasty glares at the countertop.

Edward's sprawled across the sofa, lazily sipping root beer from glass bottles provided by the studio. Jasper's already misplaced the TV remote and he's been in the room for less than 10 minutes. He's terrorizing the room searching for it.

In the corner there's a mini tree. Upon closer inspection it was discovered that it _was_ indeed real. Sitting on a counter next to the tree is a mini fridge surrounded by little glass cut bowls of goodies. I reach into a bowl of m&m's and grab a handful.

I wander around the rest of the room, picking out only the blue m&m's to eat (they taste the best for some reason), and stop at the racks of clothing pushed to one side. There's four of them, one each for the guys and two for me.

One of my racks is solely for clothing; the other one is piled with accessories and shoes. I pick out a fluffy white mohair cropped jacket and make a face. It looks like a dead kitty.

_Poor kitten. _

I shudder and shove it back into the masses of cloth.

Jasper crows triumphantly as he finally unearths the remote underneath a pile of sateen pillow's Edward'd kicked off the couch earlier.

He plops down on the matching white leather loveseat and powers on the long coveted television. He props his large Conversed feet onto the glass-topped coffee table in front of him and sighs contentedly.

"Have you guys seen Ellen's PA or anyone yet?" I ask dumping my handful of colorful non-blue m&m's into Edward's waiting palm.

"Nope." Edward greedily sucks half the candies into his mouth at once, "There was a clipboard on the table with the food. It's got the list of questions and schedule.

I flip through the papers, everything looks standard. They ask about Edward's new movie, Jazz's music, their love lives, my life.

Bleh, so boring.

As soon as my makeup's done and I've strong-armed the clothing stylists to let me pick my own outfit instead of being dressed like a doll I tune out of the whole thing.

Even Ellen's interview is like every other talk show we've ever done, even if she's really funny.

Mentally, I'm running music and dance moves in my mind, trying to prep for tomorrow's dance lessons and I know I won't have time to do it tonight.

Jasper's making jokes at Edward's expense as the audience cracks up and Ellen beams like a proud mama.

I interject with some snappy little tidbit, Jas howls with laughter and Edward scowls darkly at me. Ellen chuckles.

It goes on and on. We stop for commercial breaks, water breaks, touch-up breaks etc.

The producers show clips of the Ed's movie.

We smile huge the whole time, never once letting our game faces drop no matter how personal the q&a got.

Jasper sings a little ditty he wrote last night during the episodes of Gossip Girl Alice snagged him into watch with her.

I tell silly stories about them causing them to glower. They still have to smile like Cheshire though.

We gossip about our lives.

It's hot sitting underneath all those blazing lights with all those people staring at you. And your cheeks get tired after the first ten minutes of grinning. Filming and editing went on for hours.

Finally it's over, and I escape into the non-judgementalness of the dressing room while Edward and Jasper get hooked by Ellen into doing some exclusive something.

By the time I'm changed out of the bright neon pink mini I decided to wear onstage and brush out the ridiculously tangled bird's nest ontop of my head, they've just returned to the room.

"Well boys, nice job." I smile sweetly as Edward's frowning at his heavily made up face.

It's early afternoon by now and I know I have to go pick up the kids from school and Bree from Rose's.

"Hey, uhm, I'll go pick up Riley. And Kate." Edward says super quickly as I mention my plans. Me and Jasper look up in surprise but he's busy scrubbing his face with lots of frothy grapefruit scented soap.

"Uh, well okay then. I'll just head to Bella Italia then." I shake my head slightly. "Are you gonna bring them over or to your house?"

"Well actually…I promised I'd take Riley to the park." He lies nonchalantly. Nice try mister, I grew up with you remember?

"Huh, okay well give me a call then I guess." I shrug, confused but not bothered enough to find out what's going on.

"Jazz, I'm at the studio all day tomorrow. But lunch date?" I ask. We usually get together a few days each week to have lunch and spend time with each other but our schedules have been so hectic lately that we haven't had time.

"Yes ma'am. Ring me when you've got time, sugar." He winks as I head out.

Edward shows up with Kate and Riley in tow a few hours later. Riley looks extremely excited about something as opposed to his normally bouncy joyfulness, but Edward keeps on shaking his head slightly at him. Eventually he goes back to being his normal state and blabbering on about what he learned in school today.

Kate rolls her eyes and escapes to the solitude of her bedroom.

Riley's going on and on about his substitute teacher in class today while Edward and I are whipping up dinner in the kitchen.

We have to smile at Riley's enthusiasm, it's so wholehearted and innocent. He's just genuinely excited about life in general. Such a happy little boy.

After dinner he sits down with his homework, and as I'm working on reading questions with him, Bree wriggles out of Edward's loose hold on the sofa and slowly makes her way to me at the dinner table. She tugs at my leg and I lift her up absently.

"Puppy!" she shrieks in my ear.

"Goodness girl, what has gotten into you today?" I ask her as Riley turns an unhealthy shade of red. His eyes goes wide. I take no notice though.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice Edward appear over the back of the couch suddenly. Huh, I thought he was sleeping…

Kate's sitting at the other end of the table with her algebra book, pressing her lips together in amusement.

"Uh, hey why don't I take Kate to my mom's? She's been dying to see her." He says casually.

I stare at him blankly. It's 7:30pm at night, an hour before Bree's bedtime and he wants to make a 20 minute drive to his parent's house?

What the hell was going on?

"Edward, you couldn't really have gone this evening?" I arch an eyebrow at him.

He looks at me guiltily.  
>Gottcha. What've you done now?<p>

"Fine, whatever." I give in, too tired to care. "Bring her back asap though. She needs to go to bed really soon."

They leave.

I turn back to Riley's homework, exhausted at trying to keep up with Cullen's sudden desires to become the best daddy in the world.

Sometime later, Riley's trying to shove as many toys as he can into his backpack when he thinks I'm not looking. I told him that he could bring four, but if his bulging bag indicates correctly, he's trying to sneak a whole lot more.

I fold another t-shirt and place it in his overnight bag. Kate bursts into the room holding a skirt in each hand.

"Which one should I bring?"

Riley gives his older sister a long serious look, "I think you pretty in both, sissy."

I giggle, Kate aww's.

"We're just going to my family's. They don't really care what you wear you know." I toss in a few extra pairs of socks and zip up Riley's bag. "There you go bud. All set."

"Can I bring my fire truck?" he widens his brown puppy dog eyes at me hopefully. I told him no earlier, that he didn't need to bring so many toys with him along for a 2 day trip. He'd taken it surprisingly well, normally 'no' did not settle well with the stubborn little boy at all.

I found out later from Edward that Riley'd went and asked him if he could bring it after I said no.

Needless to say, Riley had been sorely disappointed when his Uncle's answer had been, 'What did Bella say?'

The boy is nothing if not persistent.

I tilt a speculative eyebrow at him, evaluating the pros/cons of arguing with him. "Fine. One truck. That's it though."

He grins widely at me, the toothless smile stretching across his round chubby face happily before throwing his little arms around me and placing a loud wet kiss on my cheek.

He skips out of the room, in search of his toys that are always scattered about the apartment, no matter how often I attempt to tidy up.

Kate snickers, "He's gonna try and bring his whole collection…"

I sigh, of course he is. "Are you all packed?" I ask her, getting up from my knees and stretching my back.

"Almost." Kate makes a face; she hates packing almost as much as I do.

It's 8 o'clock now, and we're trying to get everything squared away and ready to go for tomorrow's trip back to my family.

It's going a lot slower than I thought it would.

Kate smoothens one hand over the bright orange paisley print skirt she's holding, "Uh, Bella?" She's timid, nervous.

"Hmm?" I'm instantly curious; Kate's usually as boisterous and loud as her younger brother. I don't bother to turn around and face her as she stumbles over what she wants to say, she's already uncomfortable enough without my eyes judging her every facial expression.

"Um, well, uh," I literally could hear the blush staining her pretty face.

It's a strange feeling having someone almost as old as you confessing something, as if you really have any control over them.

I'm lucky Kate's well behaved for the most part. Even if I'm technically her legal guardian, she's still practically the same age as I am which is cause enough for trouble. Who wants someone their age bossing them around?

I certainly don't.

The moment I was placed in charge of the kids, my relationship with Kate shifted almost instantaneously from best friends to guardianship/child.

It made me feel old.

I didn't like that feeling.

I shifted slightly, deciding to prod the conversation along a little bit. I closed Riley's closet doors and turn around to face her.

"What's up? Something bothering you?" I head over to where she's perched on Riley's narrow twin bed and sit beside her.

She's silent for a moment, contemplating something in her mind.

I can hear Riley outside in the living room whooping and talking cheerfully to himself as he plays.

"I-uh," Kate closes her eyes briefly and lets out a deep breath slowly.

"?"

I blink, a little surprised by the rushed mumbled question. "Come again?"

Kate took another deep breath then started again slower, "You and Edward, how do you guys," she hesitated deliberating her words carefully.

Ah, me and Edward. Definitely an odd relationship we have.

"You guys are best friends," she cleared her throat, fidgeting with the material of her skirts. "Uhm, I guess, just how do you guys manage to keep that?"

"That…?" I was stalling; I knew exactly what she meant. The first step to understanding something was willingness to talk about it.

Kate bit her lip and eyes still avoiding mine. "You know, stay best friends? You guys are so close, despite his girlfriend, your busy schedules, me and my siblings." She looked _very_ tense, training her eyes a spot above my head.

"Kate, Edward and I have been friends for forever it seems like." I lean back against Riley's headboard, stretching out my legs in front of me. "But we haven't always been best friends, you know this all." I tilt my head to the side, studying the girl's flushed cheeks.

She was naïve for an almost 17 year old, stuttering shyly when asking about a relationship, even one she had grown up around. I was less than 3 years older than her for goodness sake!

"We trust each other completely." I finally say, realizing just how true it was the moment it left my mouth. "That's the most important thing in any relationship, be it with a boss, with a friend, significant other etc. Trust and honesty."

Kate shifts, leaning forward. "This is so middle school, but girl/boy best friends…how do you guys manage that?"

I have to laugh a little, "Katie, society has always dictated that boys and girls can't be best friends. And while it was difficult at points, and somewhat awkward growing up, at the end of the day, it was each other that we wanted to tell all our secrets to and do stuff with and that's what matters. We disagree with each other, we compete, and heck, we just do stupid things. But it all boils down to who you trust to always be there for you no matter what. People tease us all the time, but it's none of their business no matter how much they try to make it theirs. And of course, we had Jasper to run to when things got iffy between us." I smirk remembering all the times Jazz had to play mediator between us or fought to stay neutral during our fights.

Poor Jasper.  
>Kate sticks her thumbnail into her mouth, chewing on it absently, still looking a little unsure. Obviously she wasn't satisfied by what I had told her, but she hadn't really given away any hints as to what she was trying to get at.<p>

I let her think, and reach into my pocket for my Sidekick, tapping at the cracked touch screen to check the time. Bree got a hold of it a few days ago, and when Edward had tried to coax it out of her tight grip she'd dropped it on the floor.

It was getting late, past Bree's bedtime already. He's late…

I debated calling him, but he could be driving. Or the ringtone could wake her if she was already asleep. So I just slipped the phone back into my pocket and eyed Kate carefully. She was lying down now, eyes absently tracing non-existent patterns on the white ceiling above.

I could see wheels turning in her head, processing hard, yet she still said nothing.

"Vroom vroommm!" Riley was still whooping gleefully outside the room, his excited voice carrying easily to our ears. "Vroo-hi!"

Well that was unexpected.

Kate follows me as I make my way out of Riley's room. Edward's standing there looking slightly sheepish, cradling a sleeping little girl to his chest, little bunny head squished in-between them, pink diaper bag hooked onto his shoulder, and a brown paper bag in his other hand.

Edward had evidently asked Riley to quiet down a little as now he was just sitting on Ed's feet running his little matchbox cars up and down his legs.

"She fell asleep about 20 minutes ago as we were driving home," he says quietly as I step forward to take Bree from his embrace.

I carefully shift the sleeping princess into my arms without waking her "I'll just go put her down really fast."

Inside hers and Riley's room, I don't bother to take her out of her little dress; it was similar enough to a nightgown, wasn't it? She was very crabby if she was woken up from her beauty rest. I just lower her down into her crib. She turns to her side, curling herself around that bunny before settling down and drifting deep into dreamland again. I draw her princess print quilt over her little frame before tiptoeing out of the room.

We'll have to be really quite when Riley gets ready for bed. Which is nearly impossible. _Sigh. _

I close the door behind me and then I head down the hall. Kate's sitting on the arm chair in the living room, watching amused as Edward and Riley race Riley's little cars to the toy chest sitting in the corner. Edward pretends to lose and pout as Riley giggles victoriously.

I watch them for a few moments, it's a cute picture. Edward's learning a lot of responsibility with the kids, Riley especially.

Pre-kids, the only time he would willingly cut away time from being in the studio with his precious Steinway and Fender was if for work and/or if his mother demanded him to.

Nowadays he came home or over to my place a little earlier every afternoon. He volunteered to take the kids to the park and to their lessons.

He helped with their homework and with cooking.

A complete 180 from the arrogant asshole he'd become.

Riley lifts a little blue car as far above him as he can manage and makes it sail dramatically deep into the toy drawer.

"Boom!" he cheers.

I chuckle softly as Edward repeats his nephew's motions. His eyes snap up to mine instantly and he gives me his signature crooked grin.

"Riley, it's time to clean up and get ready for bed." He says, getting off his knees to stand up. He makes a face as he stretches his back out.

The little guy pouts but reluctantly starts sweeping armfuls of toys up.

Edward collapses on the sofa stretching his legs out on the coffee table with a loud groan. I plop down next to him and he immediately reaches to pull me closer against his side burying his face into my hair. I can hear him intake sharply and let it out with a soft whoosh.

I swing my legs so that they lay across his, relaxing into his warm body heat. His breathing evens out; he's in his calmest states now.

Kate's humming quietly to herself. I can barely pick out the tune to Katy Perry's newest single. Riley finally unearths his fire truck and waves it around.

We laugh. I send him off to get ready for bed in my bathroom.

"So I talked to Jess, I'm having dinner with her family Friday night and then I'm gonna drive up and spend the rest of the weekend with you early Saturday morning." Edward murmurs as Riley gallops off.

"You're-" I pause. It was so sweet of him to rearrange his whole weekend with his girlfriend's plans to come celebrate with me but it was so unnecessary. I wouldn't think any less of him if he didn't come at all, especially since I knew he didn't make those plans. "sweet. Thanks E." I finish.

He snuggles closer, "Anytime doll. I love you."

"Love you more." I counter childishly.

He chuckles, "So." He pauses, "I talked to my mother today."

"While you were at her house." I deadpan, "I certainly hope you did!"

He groans, "Smartass. Now be quiet and listen." He adds mock-sternly. "I asked her to talk to one of her friends. She's a realtor."

I blink, "You thinking about buying a house?" I ask turning to lean my head on his chest.

He's silent for a few moments. "Actually yes."

Uhh…wait what? When did this happen?

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise and I sit-up a little to look as his face, he usually tells me everything he plans on doing. And this is definitely one of those things. His expression is blank, his carefully perfected stone mask in place.

He pulls me back to him. "For us. Together."

I frown slightly, not this again.

~KPOV~

I left when Uncle Edward started talking quietly to Bella. It just looked so…cozy with them curled up together on the couch.

It was always like this with them, like they were wrapped up inside their own little world.

The best friends you could ever imagine there being.

Mom and Dad never did the cuddly thing, and they've been married for 20 years!

But Edward and Bella…they are a whole different story.

I shut my Shakespeare book with a sharp snap, I had 20 more pages to go but I was hopeless unless Bella could help me.

Turn off my ipod, I pulled out my headphones and left my self-decorated yellow room and headed to the living room.

I found the two of them right where I had left them, Uncle Edward sprawled out on the sofa, face planted in Bella's gorgeous chestnut curls. Bella herself was securely held in place with her head on Edward's lap with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Her legs curled up beneath her, tucked into his side.

Even in his sleep, Edward snuggles her super close.

So sweet. I want someone like that when I grow up. A guy I know I can turn to whenever I need anything at all. For right now though, I would just settle for a first boyfriend.

They won't admit it, and perhaps they never really thought into it, but Edward and Bella are so much more than friends.

They're soulmates.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey ladies, it's been a while! And just so y'all know and you probably don't care but the Caribbean was freaking AWESOME. I was on the LARGEST CRUISE SHIP IN THE WORLD. Allure of the Seas, 17 floors and 8000+ people totally onboard. So much funn! We stopped at the Bahamas, US Virgin Island St. Thomas, and St. Maarten. Pretty places with fantastic beaches. (:**

**It was a blast. So I highly recommend you all go try it! lol It's definitely one of those once in a lifetime adventures!**

**Haha….so that's my little take on that. Oh and I'm heading out to Canada super early tomorrow morning. I'll be gone another week or so, so don't expect an update until at least the end of August.**

**And can I just say that I know this chapter did not end up at all how I wanted it to be? It's definitely gonna get re-written when I have the time and motivation to write. I've been trying to get this done for a week now and I just haven't had much inspiration to go on. I just felt like I really had to get something out there. Yeah…so…yeah**

**Oh and title song: You've Got a Friend in Me from Toy Story. Uhh yeah another Disney song…haha maybe I should make that my goal for this fic. Every CH theme from a Disney movie. Good lord.**  
><strong>Wow that was a mouthful. I'm gonna shut up and go to sleep now.<strong>

**Drop me a line and let me know what you think! xoxo Carsen**


	5. AN

Hey guys,

I know it's been forever since I've updated, I have the next chapter about 90% ready, I just haven't really had the urge to go and finish it up though for some reason.

So I've been doing some thinking….and just something and this story isn't clicking for me. It might just be that college has just started up again last week, and I can feel my schedule already getting saturated with homework and essays and whatnot.

Or if it's writers' block. But there's _something_ that doesn't feel right.

But I know that personally, I hate reading a fic where the authors just go long periods of time without posting anything new, but I will keep posting if you want me to!

I've actually been working on a new fic. I'm not sure if it's any good yet or exactly where it's heading but there's few ideas bouncing around…check around later if you like. I might get braver and post it…

So what do you think? **Please let me know!** Unless people actually tell me that they want me to keep on going and they're willing to wait a bit in-between updates, I'm seriously contemplating pulling LWYMI. I'll still work on it for sure though, and I might just post it again if I feel that my writing has gotten better (I know I'm not that great…LOL) or if I get more written.

**Pleasepleaseplease** drop me a line or something. I would love to hear your thoughts about any of this rambling I've done. ^^

xoxo Carsen

Oh and I did some beta work for the amazingly talented SoapyMayhem a few weeks back. Check out her smutty o/s 'Sex Machine' (my work) and her current multi-chp 'A Taste of Honey,' you won't be disappointed. Both of them are H-O-T! Tell her Carsen sent you!

http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/7271653/1/bA_b_bTaste_b_of_bHoney_b [Replace the (dots)]


	6. Happy Birthday, Princess!

**Disclaimer: Yeah...Twilight is SO not mine. haha**

**Annd it's been forever, I know. But more of that later.**

**CH5: Happy Birthday, Princess!**

* * *

><p>"Pay attention to where his arms are, that way you can anticipate where you need to be to gracefully meet up with him." I'm panting slightly, sweating a lot, and more than ready and willing to wrap up this session. The past 2 hours have been <em>long<em>.

However, we still have 25 minutes left.

Yay.

_Not._

This group's preparing for an upcoming wedding. Of the nine groomsmen who showed up, groom included, one of them knew the basic steps of ballroom dancing. The others were cringing away at any though of proper slow dancing.

Of the nine bridesmaids and bride, two of them took ballet lessons over almost two decades ago. Four of them had made-up ideas of how ballroom dancing should go. One of them was a complete klutz who couldn't balance on a flat surface without falling over. The last two were more concerned in how good their feet look in their ridiculously high-heeled shoes. The bride was a fluttery nervous wreck.

It was frustrating to no end.

But I love my job; I just have to keep reminding myself that over and over again while I'm actually at work. When I look back at my work, displayed at all venues whether it's the big screen or at a little kids' birthday party, I see the pride that other people feel in performing something beautiful, and I remember why I do what I do.

Dancing gets picked on all the time.

'It's not an actual sport' or 'People just twirl around in circles all the time.'

People don't understand that, yes, dance is an art but it's also passion, strength, grace, agility, and so much more all rolled up in one.

Most only see the finished production; the one that has been polished so many times that it looks simple and perfect.

They don't bother to consider the copious amounts of time spent in rehearsal, the sweat, the tears, the intense dieting, and the pressure of each and every move to turn out perfect.

If even one little step is misplaced, an entire cast can lose footing and time, thus causing the whole performance to tumble and crash within moments.

They don't see the real-life dimension, the backstage scenes where dancers are completely freaking out about every little imperfection.

Dancing is about control, precision, and endurance.

I shake my head, to clear it once more and then round up the group for another go at the dance.

Jasper fidgets restlessly with his glass of Pepsi, causing the ice cubs to rattle against each other and the cup.

I keep my eyes on my text message, waiting for him to spill his guts.

The whole lunch hour he's been shifting around every few seconds, opening his mouth to say something and then abruptly shutting it again, wiggling around like he really needs to pee.

Jazz is pretty much the most laid-back person ever.

Something's up.

What is it with everyone lately? Cullen's all mysterious, Kate's all sneakily trying to pry some information, Jas' all shifty looking.

Bree's demanding for a puppy.

Sheesh. People these days. Maybe James and Victoria did have the right idea after all. Maybe they all needed a change in scenery. A little fresh air to loosen up all the tension?

Worth exploring…

Kate slams the trunk of Edward's Volvo shut just as I finish buckling Bree into her seat. I hand her the damn bunny and her latest obsession, a large-print colorful picture book to keep her occupied during the long drive.

I mean four hours really isn't bad, but to a little kid, it's definitely torture in its worst form.

Especially sitting next to an overly-enthusiastic Riley.

I'm driving Edward's car. We need more room to put stuff. My Mini's not gonna cut it.

Edward's leaning against the driver's door, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

He's not happy about me driving his baby, even if he's the one who's insisting I do.

Strange boy.

I straighten up and shut Bree's door.

Edward steps away from his car and wraps his arms around me tightly.

He buries his face inside my wild hair and breathes deeply.

I hide my smile against his chest. He's such a worrier.

"Edward, it's just one night. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"First thing," he promises, "I'm leaving here at 6am."

Uhh, 6? I'm surprised he's willing to get up so early. Usually it's a pain just trying to get him up at 8am for whatever.

He tightens his grip and continues, "But until then, be safe and have fun. Text me when you get there, okay?"

My sweetheart of a best friend. I try stifling my giggles but a few escape. "Okay, _dad_. We'll miss you. Have fun with Jessica's parents."  
>A pained expression crosses his face briefly before it settles into a slight grimace. "I'd rather be with you." He clarifies, reluctantly stepping back.<p>

He hands me a small box wrapped in tell-tale paper and bow.

"Oh, no." I shake my head, "Please tell me you didn't, Edward!"

The guy's been known to buy me ridiculous amounts of supremely overpriced but gorgeous jewelry.

He smirks, "Alright, I didn't then."

"Edward Anthony…!"

I'm still in the process of yelling out his _long _full name when the sneaky little bastard shoves the box in my hand and drops a sweet kiss to my forehead before running back towards his apartment building.

"What's that?" Kate gestures to the box as I slide into my seat.

I sigh, "Ed's birthday gift for me."

She's curious, eyeing the beautifully wrapped box as I set it down in the center console.

I slide the key into the ignition and attempt to twist it. I can't though.

Presents are my weakness. I love untying the bows, pulling the paper apart and the surprise.

However, this one I shouldn't open.

Cuz it's not my birthday yet.

_Too bad. He gave it to you early._

So I have to open it. But I can't.

Theoretically Christmas would be the worst time form of torture in my life growing up; however we didn't have all that much extra spending money around then.

You'd think that since I spent years forcing and training myself to not ask for a gift, that I would've learned to have some sort of self control.

Nope. I'm still itching to open it.

Kate's eyeing me warily, probably wondering why I'm just sitting there with my hand on the key already inserted in the ignition.

My phone's vibrating with a text.

_Edward_.

I tap on the little mail icon. And even with my destroyed screen I can read the short message he's sent.

_Open it. I dare you._

Damnit, now I have to open the damn gift now.

Riley's starting to notice that we haven't moved yet, I can see his head pop up in curiosity from the mirror. He knows better than to ask if we're there yet though.

I groan slightly and then pick up the gorgeous blue box. I love that feeling of suspense.

Not bad suspense though. Like CSI. That's too intense for me.

Carefully I pull off the white bow, letting the ribbed ribbon run gently through my fingertips before setting it down and turning my attention to the box.

Edward and Jasper both know how to spoil me rotten.

I shake my head at my ridiculousness and slip off the lid.

And promptly gasp.

The stack of gold celebration rings nestled in their white bed were thousands and thousands more than a reasonably priced birthday gift.

Even by his outrageous standards.

This was completely ridiculous, I mean, I thought that I'd made it perfectly crystal clear last year when he'd presented me with a diamond and emerald tennis bracelet that it was way too much money I wanted anyone to ever spend on me in a lifetime.

Apparently not.

Emily and her new hubby Sam have shacked up in a modest 2-floor home in a ultra-stereotypical suburban neighborhood, perfect for raising children in.

And they've planned for a big family, which is just getting started. So there's plenty of room for me and the kids to bunk there for the weekend.

Amongst the five of us Swan children, I'm the only one that's strayed away from home. The rest of the family still have the same zip code.

And seeing as Emily and Sam are the most well-off, they've got the room and resources for the mini Swan family reunion tomorrow.

Riley's so delighted with the air foam mattress. He's bouncing on it, despite our constant reminders not to. Kate, in a stroke of genius, but Bree on there with him and told him to keep an eye on her while the older people were talking.

Riley loves his ReeRee dearly.

I see Emily's adoring expression as she looks between Bree and Riley.

"Careful, Riley. She doesn't like it when you poke her, remember?" I arch an eyebrow as Bree starts to fuss slightly.

He gives me a sheepish look. "Sorry."

I have to hold back a grin at how utterly adorable he is. Instead I just give him a small smile and tell him to be more considerate next time.

Emily sighs, lowering her voice. Really, the only one she has to worry about overhearing and caring about our conversation is Kate, but she's absorbed in her phone. "How do you like it Bellla? Being a parent?"

Honestly, my family hasn't been the most supportive of me and our situation.

They don't like the implications it causes, the burden that's not really related to me at all. And truthfully it isn't. Had Edward not been completely lost and the both of us equally named as guardians, I probably wouldn't have taken on the super delicate job of raising some 'adopted' children.

I'm only 19 for goodness sake! Well 20, tomorrow. But still!

Though I used that as a defense when arguing my case to my parents. It didn't matter what they thought really, as it hadn't when I first moved out to L.A. but they're my parents, I want them to be happy for me not matter my choices.

Emily had gotten pregnant with her first child at the tender age of 16. Three whole years younger than I am now.

She was Kate's age. And judging by how Kate is now, 16year olds are not very well emotionally equipped to be bearing children. But she's handled it just fine, and now at the ripe old age of 24, she has 3, two sons and a daughter.  
>She and Sam are trying for their fourth.<p>

Safe to say that large families run deep in the Swan blood.

I give her a smile, "It's different. Sometimes it's so easy and natural, other times it's like what was I _thinking_? But I wouldn't give it up for the world. These kids are great."

Emily nods emphatically. "I know _exactly_ what you mean. The trouble is worth it."

I look down at Riley who's now petting Bree softly and telling her a story. So worth it.

Kate sighs loudly, startling all of us in the room. With a frustrated scowl, she taps her phone with a smart snap and tosses it down.

Emily and I exchange looks.

"Everything alright there Katie?" I quirk an eyebrow at her.

She looks up suddenly, as if she forgot we were even in the same room, flushing dark pink. "Uhh, yeah. Just something my friend said."

Huh.

High school teenage drama.

SO don't miss it. Emily and I just shrugged. If she didn't want to tell us then we couldn't offer any advice as to her troubles. But that was how it needed to be anyways. She'll never survive life if she can't survive high school….

Emily's current oldest is just starting high school. She understands.

"So, mom and dad are scheduled to be here at 9am, Seth, Leah, Jared, and Sue are arriving either then or soon after. Paul is supposed to get here at 1pm. Eh, Collin's coming in whenever." She's counting them off with her fingers, trying to remember who's who.

Family reunions are a pain, especially with all the kids. So no one ever plans them, and when they do, it gets insane. Besides, they live so close to each other that they see each other all the time. It's just that the kids have never met my family before.

So I brought them here, and then they decide to do an giant family and friends picnic to just celebrate everyone and everything.

Insanity. I love them, but they are really just too much. I can only handle them in short amounts of time. The rare weekend, or a brief visit is okay. Otherwise they start giving me a complex. Mostly just because they're all so noisy and very disapproving of my line of work and lifestyle.

Even if I make more in a year than all of them combined. They're envious of my financial comfort but don't think that publicity and 'flouncing around in a pink tutu' is the way for money. They believe in hard work and sweat.

I gotta say that I agree, hard work is the way to go. But I do work hard. I train hard; I teach long hours, I sweat insanely. But to them, my line of work is just an unstable fantasy land.

I have to snort. I'm sure they're having lots of fun flipping burgers at McDonalds. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it just that I feel that the only one in somewhat of a position to disapprove is Sam and Seth. Sam's a loan officer; Seth is the owner of a music store. They did something with their lives.

Even my parents! My mom works at the Laundromat. My dad's a police chief for the tiny little suburban town.

Although it is almost all family with just a handful of friends, a family near and dear to us Swans are invited but no one else. I wouldn't risk Mr. Superstar like that.

Riley and Kate finish getting ready for bed, and I took Bree to the en suite bathroom to clean up.

Strange environment and all- they all decided to sleep in one room with me.

So Riley and Kate slept on the bouncy inflatable bed. Which I realized isn't that good of an idea in hindsight as Riley's rolling around fascinated with the odd feeling of a nonsolid bed.

Bree's on the full sized bed with me.

Kate and Riley are violent sleepers. They rollover and kick like crazy. Bree would not survive sleeping in the near vicinity of either of them.

I cuddled her close, breathing in her warm baby scent and letting her even breathing lull me to sleep.

We all had a long day tomorrow dealing with my family.

And it came too soon.

By noon the next day, Edward was already begging off with a major headache.

I totally understand, I was pretty near my snapping point too.

It's like a starving animal kingdom here, and he's the fresh meat.

Okay terrible analogy, but it still works. His shiny celebrity status draws attention from all of my family members.

Especially the female ones.

My mom's been alternately shoot disapproving looks at my direction and swoon every time Edward glances her way.

Needless to say, I've taken to dragging him about with me. Takes off some of the heat of the heavy criticism.

Even the most down to earth people, like artsy, in his own world Collin is curious.

I sigh, and pick up the slice of watermelon I've been munching on. It's a wonder the neighbors haven't called the police yet.

Mom squeezes in besides me, pushing against Seth's back to force wiggle room for her plump frame to sit down.

I recognize the look she has in her eyes.

"Isabella."

_And that tone._

"When are you moving back home?" she doesn't bother with pleasantries.

"Mom, I have a home. In L.A." It's always like this. Every time I come home. The same lines slightly varied each time but essentially still the same.

She narrows her expression, "That's not 'home,' Isabella. Home is where your family is."

I roll my eyes, "I do have family in L.A., sure, they're not blood related, but they're family nonetheless." This conversation goes on unnoticed as everyone else rambles on, they're all too used to it anyways.

I'm desperately hoping someone will butt in though. I can't take this for very long before I snap.

It's true.

I leave early every visit I make home. Every one of them.

"Don't be silly. They're not family. They're just taking advantage of you. Just tell Edward that he should hire a nanny."

My mom's starstruck, but still very practical.

Unless he's within earshot. Then he can do nothing wrong.

"And speaking of which, when are you getting a job Isabella? Are you done dillydaddling around with your life yet?"

She keeps it up until Emily finally comes to the rescue.

I give her a grateful squeeze as she winks and pulls mom away for something or other.

Edward turns around and bend close, "Boy, your mom can talk."

Bastard was listening the whole time and didn't help me out?

I glare, he smirks.

"Sorry doll, I've had quite enough already." He murmurs quietly, pulling me towards him, draping his arm across my shoulders conspiratorially.

Unfortunately, he pretty much has. My mom has an…_intense_ personality. One can only take so much.

His fingers run across my middle ones on either hand. I remember why I was so annoyed last night and sit up straighter.

"Edward, why do you keep doing this year after year?" I'm ranting on. Again, nothing new.

He keeps his hand around my wrist as I repeat the same speech from last year.

I should've realized why.

As soon as he presses his mouth against my forehead and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug, I get a nagging feeling.

As much as I love his beautiful presents, he spends entirely too much. I struggle to free my arm from the embrace.

Sneaky guy.

And sure enough, the Tiffany bracelet he gave me years ago is even heavier with yet another silver charm.

"Shhh, it's from Jazz." I hear the smugness in his voice.

My boys.

I frown, "Really?"

He glances at me innocently, "Would I lie to you?"

"Yes." I hiss.

He laughs, releasing me. "Go on, ask him."

I shake my head, "You guys."  
>"BWELLLLAA!" Riley's high pitched yell draws our attention in a heartbeat even over the insanity around us, but he's grinning ear to ear. "PRAEASENTS TIME!"<p>

I grimace, and Edward gives me one last grin before turning off towards the little man yelling our names.

He instantly disappears in the masses.

Dad sidles up to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Kid, you have some pretty amazing friends. Don't take that for granted."

I grin, my dad was always softer than my mom. "I know Dad, and I have a pretty awesome family too. Even if they give me headaches."

He chuckles, "Be glad you don't live here then. But you should come around more often. I miss my baby."

"I miss you too daddy, but you guys should come visit me sometime. Get a load of the big city. Do a little sightseeing…"

He sighs, "Don't offer that to your mother. She'll never leave. And maybe one day. Retirement's looking nearer and nearer every day. Well…part time at least."

"Really?" My dad is known for his strong borderline-obsessive work ethic. Mom used to accuse him of having an affair with his job. And it was true. He loved his job, policing a small town. Nothing major ever really happened, but it was handy in times like these when Edward's around. We need the extra security and the cover-ups.

Initially the family had planned a picnic out in the park, I guess the idea of this many people shoved in one house was not appealing to anyone. However Edward changed that. By insisting that he be here today, it had taken a week's worth of headaches and phone conversations to plan a secret visit.

No one, not even his agents and family knew he was here.

That was the only way to keep the whole trip under wraps.

Although, my family was more than delighted to have him over. They were all fawning over him, secret smiles, little flirty gestures.

I roll my eyes. My hypocritical family.

Maybe they wouldn't hate my job so much if I actually were an actor, instead of just being the best friend to them. If I earned my own spotlight. But it's not as if I'm not in the magazines as much as my besties are.

"Edwarddd!"

_Cue the eyeroll. Again._

Dad's wandering off, beer clutched in his hand. He won't say it, but it's obvious that in the few short hours we've been here, Bree has him wrapped around her tiny little finger.

I grin.

A family of weirdos.

I'm with Jared, laughing hard while watching a very married Susan try and get her flirt on with Edward.

My sister, forever the high school slut.

Edward's attempting to dodge her random strokings, cringing from her perfume overload, and trying to look interested in her senseless ramblings.

Seriously, a drunk is more intelligent than her any day.

Jared's chortling as I giggle. Poor Edward.

Too bad he'd left me alone with my mother earlier today. Payback's a bitch. I'll just watch Sue proposition him then.

A tiny little body warms his way through people chattering to me.

"Hey Riley. How's it going?" I look down at the little boy who's snuggled to my legs.

He glances up through his bizarrely long eyelashes with a delighted grin, "Your present's here."

_Say what?_

My present's here? Where was it earlier?

I frown slightly, "Uh, oh-kay? Present? What present?"

He's bouncing now, a suspiciously happy expression plastered onto his face.

"What did you do? What did Edward do?"

Arfarf!

Squealing.

I'm squeezed into a tight hug.

A shrill, "puppyyyy!"

Mayhem ensues.

Holy. Shit.

"What the hell, Edward! You bought me a puppy?"

Edward's got a sheepish look. "Hey, I thought you'd like it. Besides, it's the kids' gift to you. They picked him out for you."

Damn, so that's why Bree's been demanding for a puppy.

"What am I supposed to do with a puppy? It's not like I can even keep him in my apartment! Where the hell have you been keeping it?"

He gives me a smug grin, "Jazz had it. Alice was about ready to beg me to keep it, he was about to kill me."

I don't smile.

Seriously, I work a full workday and have kiddos to watch after. When and where the hell am I supposed to have time to train and keep him?  
>It's a cute thought, but I'm not really in a position to keep him.<p>

Riley's eyes are beaming as he and the puppy wrestle playfully on the floor. The other kids are all looking on jealously. Bree's trying to build up the courage to join her brother; I see the way her eyes have attached onto the tiny fluff ball. Kate's patting it absently whenever he wanders by her.

Even Edward's making eyes at him.

Uh-oh.

"Keep him at my place." He shrugs, "I don't mind."

I wrinkle my forehead, "you bought me a puppy to keep at your place? That's the worse present ever."

"Hey! I didn't give it to you! And I'm just trying to help!" I snort.

He eyes me warily, "This is my present."

Another box appears in front of my face.

Again? What the hell?

Apparently nothing sinks into that thick head of his.

Before my open mouth can argue, he continues on defending it.

"Nonono, Bells, I just got you a new phone. So that you can read my texts now. I'm tired of having to call you all the time." He rambles.

Suree.

Well I guess that's better than dropping another small fortune to buy me another piece of pretty jewelry. Kind of.

This whole birthday thing is a pain in the ass.

"We'll talk later." I sigh, this day has been long and painful enough. I can't deal with his determination to _not _do what I tell him to and my family all at once.

He gives me a cocky little grin, like he knew I would give up. "So…you gonna name the little guy?"

"How old is he? You haven't named him yet?" The puppy's got to be at least a month or two old.

A guilty look appears.

"Bree-bee kinda named him 'Stoogey.' He doesn't respond very well to that though…"

I snort. Stoogey.

"I get it. I'll think of something. You go deal with the fluff. I gotta go calm Riley down." I shake my head, seriously, what am I supposed to do with a puppy?

KPOV

"Put that down!"

"Edward…"

"Stop running!"

"Edward darling…"

"Arnold, you stop yanking on your sister's hair right now!"

"Uh, Edward, would you mind?"

I winced as a sloppily folded paper plane whizzed past my ear. _Holy crap_. Bella's family was loud.

Insane. And enormous.

Bree was wobbling around with Auntie Leah's similarly aged, precious Hanna. There's a whole bunch of little girls and boys playing with Riley.

There's noise emanating from every corner of every room of the modest sized house. People are everywhere, shoes and toys are strewn about, and it's a nerve-testing, breakdown-worthy, reality tv-esque circus.

However, everywhere I look; there are smiles, laughter and talking. As painful as it may be physically being in the house, you can feel the love radiating out. And even if they don't want to accept what Bella does for a living, which I overheard Sue snipping to some other relative about, they'll try, just because they're family.

Auntie Leah is 22. And she's been following around staring/drooling at Edward all day. And she's not very subtle about that either. She's one of those girls who were the golden cheerleaders in high school, peppy, petty and preppy.

_One of the girls that you're not._

But Leah's got the wannabe wealthy/sophisticated look down pat. The crunchy blonde hair that needs a root job, a heavy coating of makeup, a huge knockoff designer bag, stilettos…the whole nine yards. I saw the sharp detailed one-over she gave Bella the first moment she laid her flat blue eyes on her younger sister.

Saw the way her eyes lingered over Bella's newest bling.

How her pouty smile tightened as she took in the unlabeled/named designer but still very high-end clothing.

She'd even taken to flaunting around Hanna and how positively smart and darling she was. But Bella just gave her a sunny smile and cheerfully told her that she had an eyelash stuck to her cheek.

I'd covered my mouth and laughed but apparently not fast enough. Leah whipped her icy glare on me.

She may be shallow, but that girl knew how to intimidate someone.

I wonder if I could pull that off…the nasty girls at school needed _someone_ to give them that deadly look.

I feel my phone vibrating. Tanya. She's the only one I text regularly with besides Bella and Edward. They're both busy.

Edward finally gave in and got me an iPhone. Initially they told me that if I wanted it then I would have to work for it and earn it myself. Working is so overrated. However, when he went in to renew his own contract and update, he gave me his old one.

I love it to pieces. And if it was ever broken like Bella's phone currently was, I would be devastated.

Sliding out the phone, I unlock it and check the short message. Just a quick update from Tan. I shoot off a quick reply and turn it back off.

Behind me, there's a loud tumble, and then a sharp yell. Then 10 different adult screams at the same time, telling the kids to knock it off. It's going to be a _long_ weekend. I caught sight of Edward this morning, shortly after he rang the doorbell at 8am sharp. He was already dodging Leah and the kitchen where all the other women were. Leah was just following him.

Poor guy. Must be hard being a celebrity.

It's definitely hard enough to be related to one. People at school and pretty much everywhere are so…hypocritical. They're all, 'I totally understand that celebrities are just normal people too, but would you mind a teensy favor?'

Bitches.

Bella's amazing, she really is. Raising kids at any age is difficult enough, add in the fact that they're not hers, plus her dance job, plus the tabloids, and putting up with my uncle, she's really got her work cut out for her.

I'll be eternally grateful for her; she's the parent I never had, even if she's barely older than me.

Living with her has really been a breath of fresh air. My parents are insane people. Who else would just randomly up and leave their kids with family and just run off to some foreign countries for a spontaneous 3-year long vacation?

Their excuse was that it was 'every date night/vacation they could've had while raising us kids' all smushed together into one big one.

So weird.

Edward and Bella, young and extremely busy as they are, have been the most amazing parents. A kid could seriously not ask for better guardians to raise them with.  
>They're fair and considerate, but firm and determined.<p>

But they totally understand. Bella knows how to deal with my hair _crises. _She knows how to tell Riley 'no.' Bree of course has Edward wrapped around her tiny little finger but Bella is always there to supervise and make sure he doesn't do too stupid things. Like when he almost bought Breebee a pony last month.

Edward deals in turn with Bella's tendency to have panic attacks when things don't go how she imagined they would (although that happens pretty rarely, Bella's pretty smart). He plays with Riley and his toys. He tells me that I'm wearing too much makeup and my skirt's too short.

Normal parent-y stuff and all.

But they don't nag.

_They're just…perfect._

_In every single way._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohh goodness you guys, this chapter…is definitely not my best work. However it has been sitting on my desktop literally for like 3 months now without like an edit work done to it during that time. It was like 80% done, I just kind of…lacked motivation to finish it, I guess? And then college started. FML. Just saying.**

**But fyi, as you guys can probably tell by now, it will be a while in between updates. Especially when I start stressing out over schoolwork even more. For now, it's nice to just simply have something to dabble with every once in a while, but my **priorities** still lay with my schoolwork no matter how much I wish that weren't the case. **

**I added some more KPOV this time. Next time I'm thinking, maybe a lil' EPOV?**

**And CH title…is from Disney, of course. It's from an album called 'Disney _Princess_ Party by Various Artists.' The song is supposedly sung by 'Ariel.' LOL I gave it to my little sister for her birthday a few years back when she was still obsessed with the princesses. Edward calls Bella 'princess.'**

**Whatdaya'll think?**

**Let me know. xoxo C**


	7. Everyone Wants to Be a Cat

**I'm not SM.**

**ALERT: Here's a look in Ed's head! This is a really awkward filler chapter because I'm kinda stuck in a rut with writing currently. But more on that later…**

**CH 6: Everyone Wants to Be a Cat  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I stood there, staring at the girl in front of me in complete disbelief, desperately trying to hold onto a fluffy pile of fur.<p>

The tiny little thing meows as it wiggles in my grasp, demanding to be set down so she can explore her new surroundings.

Bella gives me a look.

I don't like that look.

I really don't like it.

When she bats those big shiny chocolate eyes at me, any resolve I may have instantly melts away.

"Bella," I groan, closing my own eyes so I don't have to look at hers. "I cannot _hide_ a cat in my room. And you know it!"

I shouldn't have opened my eyes, I mean, I knew better, really. She does this every time she wants something.

Bella's pouting, her shiny pink lips pursed into an adorable pout, her eyes widened even bigger, nose scrunched up. Her head is tilted slightly to one side, her long deep red tinted mahogany curls cascading over one shoulder as she gazes cutely at me.

She's so delicate she doesn't look older than 10, even if she's almost 13 now.

"Pleaseee Edward?" she coaxes, knowing exactly what to do to get what she wants.

The girl is a master at manipulating people to bend at her will, without the people realizing that they're being played like a game of checkers.

She has the sweet innocence thing down pat.

I look away, then cross my room, still clutching the yowling kitten to me. I shut the door to ensure that the animal won't escape out of my room before hesitantly setting it down on the floor.

It purrs loudly, in delight, I assume and then starts stalking about. For once I'm glad my mom decided on carpet for my room, I can only imagine what damage the kitty's sharp claws would do to hardwood floors.

Bella's watching her little treasure sniff and rub her scent everywhere, beaming like a proud mama.

I grumble to myself for the hundredth time, wondering yet again, why I'm best friends with her.

She's just shy of two years younger than me, yet, I trust her the most out of anyone I've ever met. That's including my parents and siblings.

Another thought hits me, "How in the world did you get her past my mom?" I narrow my eyes at her innocent expression.

She shrugs then giggles a little, "Luck I guess, she was on the phone in the kitchen. I didn't even see her but I could hear her."

Well the sneaker has impeccable timing, I'll give her that.

I watch as the little gray colored animal prances around like she owns the place, little pink nose stuck high in the air, back arched, tail raised and curled.

Her amber eyes dart around, searching and observing. She flicks a look at me and Bella occasionally.

She's kinda cute, in a totally fierce kitty kind of way. Not that I would _ever_ admit that that thought had crossed my mind.

But my mom would freak the moment she caught wind of a little animal inside her house. And Bella knows that quite well. My little sister, who's Bella's age tried begging for a pet bunny a few years back.

Let's just say my stubborn sister has never approached that subject again.

"Just for a day! Leah's only here for a day." Bella sidles to my side, wrapping her thin arms around me in a tight hug.

I close my eyes once again and pinch the bridge of my nose tightly.

"Why don't you have Ali look after her?" I open one eye just a tiny bit to look down to where Bella's head is resting on my side.

"Are you kidding me? Would you trust your sister with your pet if you had one?" She looks up and arches an eyebrow at me.

It's true though, I wouldn't. Ali's kind of a ditz. I love my sister and all, but she has the memory of a goldfish.

And she can't keep a secret if her life depended on it.

She has a big mouth, that one. And no common sense whatsoever.

"I'll come get her tomorrow afternoon! I promise!" Bella looks up sweetly.

I sigh. Then pull her closer to me for a super tight hug. And then release her altogether.

There's no way I can say no to that adorable little face, those gorgeous eyes.

"Fine. One night. But if my mom finds out, you are going to be in so much trouble. And so is Pom-Pom." And me, I add silently.

Her squeal makes me wince. And the kitty meows indignantly. She throws her arms back around me again.

"Yay yay yay! Nate, you're the very best best friend ever!" She bounces slightly.

Oh no. No, no, no. She's been hanging around Ali too much. Ali bounces and squeals like a beach ball and piglet. Mushed together.

A beach-ball shaped pig?

I shake my head.

"You're pretty awesome too, doll." I smile fondly, "Now don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Right!" she gasps, remembering her dad's phone call from 5 minutes ago. "Uh, I'll call you tonight? Or come over, I guess." She whirls around to reach for Pom-Pom one last time.

The animal purrs in contentment as Bella drops a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

Bella's like another little sister to me. She and Alice have been glued at the hip since before grade school.

They did everything together, and they still do. It was annoying at first, having another little girl around to irritate me. Ali was enough of a headache for anyone to handle.

I couldn't have been more off target, Bella's a complete sweetheart and really good for grounding airheaded Ali.

My parents love Bella like one of their own. She did what no one else could ever do.

Ali's really a character.

Over the years, things shifted a little. I used to not pay so much attention to her. Like with Ali, I just avoided her as much as possible.

Little sisters, you know? They drive you crazy without even doing anything.  
>But then once when they were about in 5th grade or so, Bella came over but Ali was held up at a soccer practice that had gone over time.<p>

She'd been sitting in the kitchen, homework open in front of her but her eyes had been fixed on my baby.

My guitar's my pride and joy.

I'd walked into her gazing at the instrument, short legs swinging, little forehead creased in thought.

She'd jumped in surprise when I asked her if she knew how to play.

Apparently I'd startled her a little bit.

She blushed firey red, and looked away quickly, mumbling something I couldn't quite catch.

This was still a few years back, when we hardly ever talked to each other if we didn't have to. I suppose she felt awkward.

I didn't have anything better to do. So I asked her if she wanted to learn to play.

To this day, I'm still not sure why I did it, but something about the way she was gazing at the guitar though got to me. So I offered to teach her a few notes and chords.

She was an eager student and learned very quickly.

The following hour we spent practicing was some of the most fun I'd ever had.

From then on we'd have little mini lessons whenever. If one of us felt like playing, we'd just show up and the other would automatically understand.

Bella got me like no other person ever had nor has since.

Weeks went by, and she progressed quickly.

Before the lessons she would come over every other day or so. Mostly just to dance with Alice as they were in the same dance class at my mom's academy.

And we've been super close ever since.

I even gave her that nickname that _everyone_ calls her.

She hated Isabella; it made it feel like she was in trouble whenever anyone called her that.

So Bella it was.

She's my best friend, and even if the guys laugh at me for being friends with a girl, I don't care. They just don't understand that she's so much more than a friend.

I love her contagious laugh, see her goofiness and smiles, hear her collection of cheesy pickup lines, and everything else about her.

Bella's the best.

I spent the rest of the afternoon holed up inside of my room, keeping a close eye on Bella's ridiculous puffball.

Stupid cat. Stupid name.

I can't believe she roped me into doing this.

Her cousin Leah's over visiting. And she's allergic to cats.

Does it matter that I dislike cats? Nope, not a bit, in Bella's book at least.

I'm much more of a dog person.

Chancing it, I rush downstairs to make a quick sandwich for my dinner. I grab a glass of milk, chips and plenty other snacks to keep me occupied for the night before hurrying back upstairs.

The door's still closed and I can't hear any meowing.

Hopefully the cat hasn't made too much of a mess in my room.

Or enough racquet to alert others of its presence.

It was a tense night.

The damn cat wouldn't stop meowing either.

By the time Bella appeared the next day, I was at my nerve's end. And SO thankful that Ali was not allowed to have a fuzz ball.

~Present day

Pom-Pom went back to her momma, and lived happily there for the rest of her life. I eventually moved out, and when I did, the little devil-child tried to convince me to get a cat for company.

I ignored her for a few hours.

Then felt bad, and sent her a dozen tulips as an apology for yelling at her.

Thanks to that cat, every time I see one know, I keep my distance. It's pretty much traumatized me for life. So when Jazz first suggested a kitty for the Princess' birthday, I was _not _happy with that idea, even if I knew how much fun she had with them.

A dog was a perfect compromise.

'Cuz you know…I'm more of a dog person. They don't meow. Or pee in a box that you have to clean up. Or shed all over.

Dogs are just cooler.

And it's another good reason for the whole everyone moving into one house thing that she's still resisting.

Bree squeals besides me as she watches Riley chase the soon-to-be-Bella's-present puppy around the breeder's yard.

The lengths I go to for this girl.

Seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Super long note…explaining the odd chapter. I'm trying to move the pace of the story along a bit...**  
><strong>1) Someone pm'd me, asking about the Alice-Edward-Bella situation. Which is kinda fuzzy up until now, because I haven't really done much with it yet. But this chapter detailed the start of the EB friendship.**  
><strong>2) ALSO. This chapter was originally written a few months ago when I was toying around with a new story plot. The story's in the works right now. Not sure if it'll be posted yet. I thought it flowed pretty well with the LWYMI, so I went ahead and altered it for here. But if it seems strange, that's why.<strong>  
><strong>3) I debated for a while where to put this. This is kinda like an outtake, kinda vital to the original story line, yet it's a flashback. So this is an outtake-styled chapter…LOL<strong>  
><strong>Some of you may be curious as to why I'm posting this chapter now, since the timeline doesn't exactly fit.<strong>  
><strong>Truth is…I've hit a writer's block. Hence the reason of stealing a chapter from another fic. I need inspiration. And a reason to avoid studying. But I couldn't come up with anything. So this is going up for now.<strong>

**Andddd I beta'd another piece, guys, this one's fuckhawt. Miss Nyddi's 'A Debt Repaid.' It's steamy goodness! Go read it and tell her I sent you :)  
>www(dot)fanfiction(dot)nets/7579907/1/bA_b_bDebt_b_bRepaid_b **

**CH title: Everyone Wants to Be a Cat from Aristocats. There's really no connection other than the kitty…**

**Merry Christmas guys! I hope your holidays are filled with laughter and lots of good food. See you in the new year! :)**  
><strong>Let me know what you think! xo C<strong>


End file.
